My Life With EdwardRevised
by kaybifffCullen819
Summary: Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if YOU fell in love with Edward? I have. This is my version of what my life would be like, if Edward and his family were in it, based off a dream I had this summer. Read and Review pleasE! Revised editio
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I wrote this story over the summer, and I posted it then...and finished it. But this was all based off a dream I had, in which I was dating Edward. i couldnt get it out of my head, so I wrote it down and showed it to two of my friends. They encouraged me to write more, so I wrote after and before the dream sequence, and it turned into this. When I originally wrote it, friend situations were a lot different, and when I looked back on the story it bothered me that it didnt reflect what my life is like now...so I deleted it, then revised it! So, here is the revised version (: Oh, and just so you know...everyone in this story, besides the Cullens obviously, is 100% real, so if I dont describe something right or your confused about someing, just let me know in a review and I'll fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Edward or any of the Cullens (no matter how much I wish I did) no copyright infringement is intended.

I'm not extraordinary by any means. I've lived a basically normal life. A good one, but a normal one. I don't have a unique appearance. I have long dirty blond hair and green eyes. I'm tall and thin, but in no extreme way. I've been told I'm beautiful. I've been a dancer since I was three, and it's my life. I also run track, write for my school newspaper, and I'm in all honors classes. I have five best friends from my dance studio and countless other close friends from there. I have four best friends from school, and many other friends. I guess you could say I'm popular, in the sense that I'm friends with most of the people in my class. I'm close to my family, although I feel misunderstood by my parents. I love to smile and laugh, especially with my friends. I love to take pictures, and I talk way too much. I've had my heart broken, and I've suffered serious loss. Typical teenager. A lucky teenager, but nonetheless typical. I'm happy, for the most part. But sometimes I can't help but feel like something's missing inside. I can't put my finger on it, and most of the time I can ignore the feeling, but it's always there. I didn't realize just how much I was missing, until after I had met Edward Cullen.

"Dude, have you seen these new kids everyone's talking about?" Kait asked me as I plopped my books onto the circular lunch table and pulled out the chair to sit next to her. She ran her fingers through her long blond hair as I took my sandwich and soda out of my paper lunch bag, "Yeah, I totally heard about them. I can't go anywhere without someone mentioning them." Deg walked over to the table then, and sat down next to me, John and Nick at her heels. "Yeah," Kait continued, "but have you _seen_ them? Their all like, insanely hot." "Really?" I said raising my eyebrows. "Yup," Kendra jumped in, stealing a few of Kait's chips in the process. Kait just rolled her eyes at her but grinned. "There are five of them. Three, two boys and a girl are seniors, and the other guy and girl are juniors, in our class." I nodded as I scanned the cafeteria for these new students that everyone was buzzing about. Normally, students coming in the middle of the school year wouldn't start this much chaos, but apparently these students were special. "Yeah," Dom spoke up then, from the other side of the table where he, John, Nick, and Cooney were eating. "The oldest blonde one is banging. She makes Kait look like…well like Cooney." Everyone laughed as both Cooney and Kait slapped Dom's shoulders. "Hmm…where's Ashley? She always has the dirt on stuff like this." I said, scanning the cafeteria again, this time for my friends. As if on cue, Ashley, Impag, and Kelsey arrived at our table. "Ok Ashley…." Deg said once everyone was at our usual table, "We all know you have the scoop, so spill!" My best friend grinned and began, "Ok, so there are five of them. Rosalie, the blonde, Emmet, the big dark haired one, and Jasper, the blonde one, are all seniors. The bronze haired boy and the little dark haired girl are Edward and Alice, and they're in our class. Their all in honors classes, and have perfect grade point averages. Emmet, Edward, and Alice are siblings, and they were adopted by this young doctor and his wife a little while ago. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and the mom is like, their mom's best friend, who they were sent to live with when their mom died. Apparently, Emmet and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice are together." I followed her gaze to across the cafeteria, next to the table where one of my best friends, Ashley sat. The five new kids sat there, not really talking, and apparently not eating. Everyone was right. They were gorgeous, every single one of them, and incredibly pale. The blonde one, Rosalie, especially. It was….other worldly. I let my gaze travel over to Edward…the bronze haired boy...and found his piercing golden eyes staring back at me. My breath caught in my throat as I continued to stare against my will. There was something about the family that I couldn't quite put my finger on, some force, but with Edward…I was almost drawn to him. I felt an almost irresistible pull. Nick tapped me on my shoulder then, and I turned my head away sharply. I blinked, feeling like I was coming out of a trance. "You okay there, Kaitlyn?" I just nodded my head absentmindedly. _Weird._ I thought to myself. _Calm down._ _He's just a boy._

Ironically enough, Alice was in my class after lunch and Edward in my last class of the day, history. I accidently got to class late, and took the seat left, which was in the back corner next to him. I smiled shyly at him, as I slid into my seat. He smiled back for a moment, and then he abruptly faced front. I raised my eyebrows, shocked at the sudden rudeness, but shrugged it off. Class began, and I concentrated on the lecture Mr. Martin was giving us. I took notes dutifully, but then let my mind wander a bit, to my weekend plans. _The hockey game tomorrow night should be fun. I have to ask Ashley if everyone's definitely going out after, before a few of us go back to Deg's for the night. Oh! And I have to text Michelle tonight and see if we got the competition times for next week yet. I'll call Jill and see if she wants to drive up together on the other days we're not dancing to see everyone. Alanna's so nervous about doing a lyrical solo! And Nicole is sure to be nominated for Dancer of the Year. I should send her my newest story too; I need a second opinion on the dialogue. Ugh, I also have to call Uncle Ace about what time he wants me Saturday night to babysit...I can't wait to see little Madison and Mike and Sammy. I hope Maddie isn't fussy this time, I'm not sure if my singing will work again. Oh, that reminds me I have to ask Nicole Quirk what time to be at her house Sunday…_I was brought out of my thoughts by the feeling of someone staring at me. I turned my head to find Edward glaring at me. My mouth dropped open in shock. His enticing golden eyes were now black as night, and he was staring at me half in awe, and half in anger. I turned my head back to my notebook quickly, entirely confused. When class ended, Edward raced out of the classroom. _Whoa_, I thought as I met up with Nicole Q, Giovanna, and James as they walked out of the classroom. "How was sitting next to that Cullen kid?" Nicole asked me with her eyebrows raised slightly, "Oh…fine. He's kinda quiet." I replied. For some reason, I didn't want to tell anyone about Edward's aversion to me. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like something was going on that was much deeper than I knew, and I felt the need to protect Edward's secret, whatever it was. _You're being absolutely ridiculous _I told myself forcefully. I said goodbye to my friends and headed down to my locker. I chatted with Peter, whose locker was next to mine, as I gathered my books, until Nicole, who was a year younger than me, and danced with me, came to my locker. "Hey!" she said happily. I smiled back, "Ok, so you want to stay at my house until we have dance tonight?" She grinned, "That's the plan. We can have fun doing homework and you can help me with my geometry!" I laughed. "Oh yes, that is the epitome of fun!" We headed towards the doors out to my Mom's car. She had recently had surgery, so I was finally able to drive to school. We chattered happily during the five minute drive to my house, but I could not get that bronze haired boy out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Ok, I realized I forgot to say this, but everyone in this story, with the exception of the Cullens, is real. I quite literally inserted Edward and his world into mine, so all the details in this are true. If anything doesn't make sense or I didn't explain who anyone is fully enough, tell me in a review and I'll explain it. When I wrote this, I originally did it for my friends, so some things might be a little confusing. That's why there aren't really descriptions of what people look like or setting or really their personalities…I'm sorry about that and I'll look over the rest of the story (which is pretty much all written) and edit it so that it's less confusing. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of its characters.

Edward wasn't in school the next day, or for the next two weeks after that. The school was buzzing even more so. Everyone wondered where was this mysterious new boy? His siblings had yet to socialize with anyone, although everyone still held them in the highest regards, but the story going around was that he had the flu. I had this nagging feeling that it had something to do with me, but every time I thought that, I shooed it away. I was being ridiculous.

I had purposely decided not to say anything to my friends about it. But he was on my mind almost constantly, and I found myself zoning out often, lost in thought over him. My good friends, the ones that could notice what was wrong with me, questioned me frequently about this. Kait, being the easy going, fun loving girl she is, let it go when I told her it was nothing. Madeline, having known me since we were three and knowing what it meant when I got quiet, was suspicious, but she too let it go, knowing she would get it out of me eventually. Ashley also knew something was up, but being the sweet, thoughtful, and caring person she is, didn't bug me about it. She understood when I sometimes couldn't talk about things. Simiarly, Deg just asked me if I was ok, and said she wanted press me about what was causing it. The rest of my friends all took the same route, obviously having discussed which tact to take like we did with all major situations involving one of us. They were made it so I could never zone out, and reassured me constantly that I could always talk to them.

I found myself constantly slightly dazed. What the hell was happening to me? All this, over a boy? I was a hopeless romantic, that was true, but I was only sixteen. I barely knew this guy. When he finally returned, his eyes were back to their normal topaz color, although they looked slightly darker when we got to History. He smiled politely at me as I sat down, although I could see he was straining by the muscles in his neck. But straining against what? "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He said to me. I was momentarily stunned. His voice was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. It took my breath away and made me feel…safe. I shook my head quickly, clearing my head. Why the hell did this boy cause these reactions in me? "Hi. Kaitlyn Bouthillette. But please don't call me Kaitlyn. I hate that name. I prefer Kait or Katie." He cocked his head at me, still straining, but curious.

"Really? I think it's a beautiful name. Why do you hate it?" I was shocked at his sudden interest, but I answered anyway. "It's so common. There are at least six Kaitlyns in our class alone, and three others happen to be in my general group of friends." He looked thoughtful, "But you spell it so uniquely." I opened up my notebook and looked at him oddly, "How did you know that?" If possible, he tensed further, but in a second that extra tension was gone, "It's on the inside cover of you notebook." "Oh." I said, and class started then. I furrowed my brow as I tried to concentrate and take notes. My notebook hadn't been open enough for him to see my name until after the words were out of his mouth, so how did he know? I realized he was looking at me again, and it took every ounce of my control not to stare right back at him, for fear that I would find his beautiful eyes black again. He again, sped from class.

It turned out he also had Italian with me, which had dropped his first day here. Unlike History, he sat on the opposite side of the room, but I could still feel his eyes on me at times. The next few weeks passed in a similar manner. He would make small talk before History, and he would seem tense around me.

Things continued like this until the very end of February, a month and a half after he had first come to the school. It was during my free period, my second to last period that day, and I was climbing up the stairs from the library on the second floor. I was headed towards the upper half of the auditorium, which was located on the third floor, to meet Ashley and James. I had just reached the platform in between the two halves of stars to get to the third floor, when I looked up and saw Edward at the top of the stairs. I opened my mouth to greet him, when I suddenly felt my body being thrown backwards, head first down the 15 or so stairs I had just climbed. I braced my body for the impact of being crushed onto the ground, trying to force my shocked arms to move to at least protect my head, which with my luck would be split open. I never hit the ground though. Instead, I was caught in a pair of stone arms. I looked up in shock and saw that…_Edward_ had caught me? How had he gotten down the stairs so quickly? I was only in the air for less than two seconds.

"How…." I began to say, when Edward quickly set me down and stepped half a step away from me. I turned to see my friend, Nick, his brown hair flowing and his green eyes worried, running down the stairs. "Oh my God, Katie…are you okay? I am so sorry I didn't see you!" Apparently, he had been helping out Brother Goode and was carrying a bunch of boxes when he knocked into me, which had sent me flying due to my preoccupation with Edward staring at me. "I….I think I'm okay." I said softly. I started to walk towards Nick, to reassure him, when I tilted to the side and I felt the room spin.

"Whoa." I chocked out. I felt a hand at the small of my back, steadying me, and I looked up to see Edward's face, worry etched into his features. "We should take you to the nurse." He said, speaking for the first time. I started to protest, but neither of them would listen, and Edward insisted on helping me down the next flight of stairs and to the Mrs. Steger's warm and friendly office.

She chuckled lightly when she saw me, and asked Edward what happened while I grinned sheepishly. Dancing caused me to be hurt often, and I tended to have bad luck when it came to things like that, so I was no stranger to the Nurse's office. She made me lie down and gave me some water, and then left Edward and me in the back while she tended to someone else. "Thank you." I said to him once we were alone. "You're very welcome." He murmured back. "Do you have your free period now?" He nodded.

I decided to ask him the question that had been burning in my mind. "How did you get down the stairs so fast?" His eyes hardened and he said, in a monotone voice, "You must still be in shock. I was on the second floor landing the whole time." I furrowed my brow, "No. You were on the third floor landing. That's why I fell so easily. I was…distracted by you." I was embarrassed to admit that, but I figured if I was honest with him, he'd be honest with me. He frowned at me, but somehow his features weren't any less beautiful. "You shouldn't have been. And you really must be mistaken."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I know what I saw. I won't tell anyone…just…you saved me from a possible concussion, I would like to know how." He seemed taken aback by what I said, and he muttered more to himself than to me, really, "So stubborn." Mrs. Steger came back then, and told me if I was feeling up to it that I could go back to class. I was, so Edward helped me down to my locker, which was located in the Arts hallway on the ground floor, and then to my next class, English, on the second floor, although I protested the whole time. He gave me a final, tight smile before turning to go to his own class.

After school, as I walked out of the parking lot into Madeline's car (she was giving me a ride home) her long brown hair whipping behind her, I saw him staring at me from across the S lot. He was standing in front of a silver Volvo, and his family was walking towards him. When they arrived, he turned sharply towards Emmet and seemed to say something angrily towards him. They all looked angry, except Alice, who had started staring at me with a blank expression on her face. I turned away, extremely confused. Did their anger have something to do with _me_?

That night I dreamed about Edward._ Dreamed_ about him! In it, he was running blindingly fast, and I followed him into the woods. He turned towards me, and said quietly, "I'll tell you my secret if you can figure it out. I'll give you three guesses." But that's where I woke up. It plagued me. What could Edward's secret be? I was sure he had to have some sort of secret…there was something go on here, and I needed to figure out what.

For the next week, at the beginning of history, we would stare at each other, willing the other to give in. I had always been told that I was incessantly stubborn, and apparently, so was he. I wanted him to explain it to me; he wanted me to drop the subject all together. Finally Friday came, and like any other winter Friday night, I was going with my friends to watch my guy friends play on the hockey team.

Being best friends with the friendliest, most attractive, and therefore popular girl in school tended to fill up your social calendar with school events such as these. Not that I was complaining, because I was a very social person and loved being out with my friends. But I couldn't help wonder the whole time I was getting ready, pulling on skinny jeans, a white lace tank top, and grey sweater, I was wondering if Edward would be there.

I arrived at the ice rink with my usual gang, and we went to sit with a big group of our other friends. We were having fun, although despite myself I looked around in vain for the bronze haired boy who occupied my dreams. I got up to go to the snack bar about half way through the game. Two guys from Hendricken, who we were playing, came up behind me in line. One of them whistled, causing me to turn around.

I raised an eyebrow at them and the taller of the two, a burly blonde, spoke "Sorry, I was just appreciating the view I got." I rolled my eyes and started to turn away, when he grabbed my wrist to pull me back around. "Babe, don't be like that. Stay and chat with us. We're fun guys, we promise."I looked from him to the other, a skinny red head, to see if they were serious. I pulled my wrist free, or at least I tried, but he kept a firm grip. Glaring at him, I threatened, "I'm sure you are. But my friends are waiting for me. So I'm going to order, and you're going to let go of me." Before the guy had a chance to respond, I saw his gaze travel to behind me and slightly over my head. I whipped around, and this time, he let me wrist go. Behind me stood Edward, glaring down at the two boys, his eyes a darker topaz color. Right then and there it became my favorite color.

He stepped in front of me gently, as if protecting me from them, which I guess, in a way he was. "Sorry boys. But my _girlfriend_ and I will be going now." With that, he firmly grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I let him pull me along, slightly shell-shocked at his use of the word girlfriend. Once we were out of sight, he dropped my hand, and I immediately wished he hadn't, despite the fact that his hand was freezing.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked me as he looked pointedly towards the exit. I nodded wordlessly, waving weakly as I passed by my surprised friends; this was something that was more Kait's style. I quickly sent Ashley a text outlining the situation. "Creeps tried to hit on me at snack bar. Edward saved me. Going out to eat with him. Love you and text you guys the dets later." Once we had gotten into Edward's car, I got her reply, "You better! You definitely have some explaining to do!" I wasn't the only one.

A/N-Review please! I hope I did a better job of explaining, again if you are confused let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews so far!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Twilight series or any of its characters. *sigh* Oh, or Ruby Tuesday's.

Once we had driven for a while, I decided to break the silence with a joke, "So as you girlfriend, do I get to pick where we get to go?" He laughed, and said, "Of course. Wherever your heart desires, my love." His eyes smoldered slightly as he said it though, and I found I was having difficulty breathing. "Spain." I told him with a smile, determined to keep the mood light. He laughed again. "Of course!"

"Those guys were creeps." I muttered darkly. He too looked angry, "Disgusting, that's what they are. It took every ounce of my self control not to _murder_ them. You're far too beautiful for your own good." I smiled shyly and looked down, not sure what to reply to that. I had been told I was beautiful before, many times, but somehow when he said it, it was different. How could he live with the epitome of perfection, Rosalie, and still think a mere mortal like me was attractive?

We were silent for a moment, his eyes dark and brooding, before I said quietly, "Edward." He turned his head towards me, his face softening slightly, and my eyes got wide. "Eyes! Road! Now!" Then I realized how fast we were going. "And _slow down_ a tad. Jesus, are you trying to kill us?" He laughed without humor, and murmured, "Oh, if you only knew." But he slowed down to 80, which was tolerable for me. I liked to drive fast too, but 120 was maniac.

I was confused at his comment, but I decided to continue anyway. "Edward. I don't care what your secret is. I've thought about it, and I really don't. I…I know it's insane, but for some reason, I trust you. I feel safe with you. So I don't care. You guys can be goblins for all I care. Just, please, tell me." He looked angry.

"You feel _safe_ with me? Are you out of your mind?! You are the strangest human I have ever met. I am more dangerous to you then you can possibly imagine."

"Wait-human? And what do you mean; you're more dangerous to me? Edward!" His mouth was a tight line. "I'm not careful around you. Just as you trust me so easily, I feel so at ease with you in one sense, but in another, I have to constantly be on my guard. I can't slip. If I slip, all is lost. But it doesn't help that you are so perceptive."

"See, I must not be perceptive, because none of that makes sense to me right now." He smiled, again without humor, "Oh but it will soon. I can see the wheels in your head turning, quite literally actually." I cocked my head at him, causing my long blonde hair to tumble over my shoulder, then sighed in frustration. "Ugh! You drive me insane!" He smirked at me, and said, "The feeling is mutual, but in a different way I'm sure."

He pulled into the Ruby Tuesday's parking lot, and we walked towards the restaurant. The hostess, a dark-haired, leggy, twenty-something, beauty, seemed to forget I was there as she stared at Edward, and seated us at our table. I rolled my eyes at her reaction, and once she was gone I said sarcastically to Edward, "Must be nice." He raised an eyebrow, "For you also. You truly have no idea how many heads turn when you walk into a room." Despite my irritation with him, I smiled.

The restaurant was lively, as it was about 8:30 on a Friday night, but it seemed like the others disappeared when I was with Edward. Our server came over, a dark-haired guy, thank God, but Edward seemed annoyed by him, especially when he looked at me.

He took our drink orders, two diet Cokes, and I turned back to Edward. "So, if you won't tell me out right what the secret it, will you tell me if I guess?" He smirked, "Sure. But you'll never guess."

"Oh I bet I will. Superhero." He barked out a laugh, and shook his head. Our drinks came then, and we had to order, "Nothing for me, thank you." Edward said, while watching me, gauging my reaction, I'm sure. I ordered a burger, although I still didn't want to eat.

I drank my drink, but Edward didn't. Come to think of it…I never saw him eat. Hmm. "Assassin. " "Close," He said with a smirk. My food came, and he watched me eat. Under the dim lights, his pale skin looked almost translucent. "Hmmm," I said teasingly. "Wizard?" He smirked, shaking his head.

I finished eating and Edward insisted on paying, despite my protesting, considering he didn't even eat. As we were driving back, I finally said the idea that I had dared not think until now. "Vampire," I whispered.

His head whipped around to stare at me. My mouth dropped open shock. I was right. I had been half-joking, the idea bouncing around in my head vaguely for weeks now. He was a…_.vampire_? He pursed his lips together. "You can run from the car screaming once I get you home, but I promise I won't hurt you. I could never…" I didn't say anything. I was still in shock.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter." He looked outraged. "Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter! I'm a monster! I could kill you right now, and it doesn't matter? Aren't you even the tiniest bit concerned with my diet?" I rolled my eyes at him, "Obviously you and your family, who I'm guessing probably aren't really you're siblings, don't follow the "normal" diet, or else you wouldn't live among humans and you would have killed me already without a second thought."

He stared at me in disbelief. "How in the world could you possibly know that?"

"Because, you live among humans! If you fed on them, people around you would start to disappear. Others would get suspicious, too dangerous. Also, you probably wouldn't be able to control yourself around humans for as long as you do. And you guys don't socialize with anyone." He was still staring.

"Look, Edward….really. It doesn't matter. Please. Tell me everything, I want to know." He looked back towards the road, thoughtful. "Alright. Tomorrow, I'll show you a secret place of mine, and I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise to tell me everything about you in return. And you have to tell someone, multiple people, that you'll be with me. It will give me a reason to bring you back. And bring your cell phone." His words should have sent a chill down my spine, but they didn't, they just sent a thrill.

We arrived at my house. I didn't even ask how he knew where it was. "I'll pick you up at 12:00." I nodded, and got out of the car, still a tiny bit dazed. As I lay in bed that night, I kept turning the word over and over in my head. Vampire. Edward Cullen was a vampire. It seemed so surreal, yet at the same time, I had meant what I said earlier. It didn't matter. I trusted him. I was pretty sure I loved him._ I_ was in _love_ with a _vampire_.

But despite what he had said, I refused to believe Edward was a monster. He looked, spoke, and acted like an angel. _My_ angel.

A/N- Ok, obviously SM did a MUCH better job than me with these scenes in Twilight, but she is amazing, and I am not lol. And I probably wouldn't be able to figure that out that quickly, but I wanted the story me to be a bit more observant ;) Also, I wanted the introduction scenes to move quickly, because I started this story when we would have been dating for a while, and have more material from there. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thank you for all of the reviews! I decided to put up two chapters tonight, because I started writing and just couldn't stop! I don't like these chapters and the ones before these that much, because the chapter after next is what I dreamt, and it and everything after it is much more descriptive and imaginative. I wrote these chapters afterwards, trying to get a beginning to the story. So I apologize for these chapters, they will get better, I promise!

When I got home, I could tell my parents knew something was up. I was too excited, bouncing around, not sitting still. I told them the truth, or most of it. That I had ran into Edward at the hockey game, we had gotten dinner, and he asked me out for tomorrow. I texted Ashley, who was with the rest of my gang, and told them the same thing. I was following his rules, telling people were I would be.

I showered, and changed into my pajamas, only to find myself pacing restlessly around my purple and blue bedroom. I looked around at my desk with my school books in between my two windows on the purple wall facing out to the street. There were picture frames on the desk, and two shelves containing countless books above it.

I let my gaze travel to my queen size bed with its purple bedspread, and blue and purple pillows, with my bed side table containing my blue clock, purple lamp, purple phone, and blue picture frame. The wall behind the bed was painted blue. The next wall had two baskets, one full of more books, the other magazines, pushed against it, with a purple rug in between them and my bed.

There was a tall cabinet filled with dance trophies and figurines in the corner. On this wall, which was also purple, was a corkboard filled with more photos, and a calendar. Next to the calendar was my bureau with a mirror attached. On it was more pictures, my jewelry box, and my health and beauty products.

Then, stuck in the mirrors edges were notes written by friends, ticket stubs, and quotes I loved. There was a full length mirror on the other side of this bureau, and next to that the door leading out into the hallway.

On the other side of the door, on the blue wall facing my bed, was a Pirates of the Caribbean poster, a rack holding my DVD collection, and another tall bureau that held lots of drawers. On top of the bureau was my TV, DVD player, and you guessed it-more pictures. On the floor next to the bureau were my radio, and then a door, leading to my walk-in closet.

On the other side of that door was my blue chair with a light blue "K" pillow on it, and three hooks with jackets, scarves, and bags hanging from it. Then, came my windows. I had circled the room. I plopped down in the middle of my room, on the white carpet in between my bed and the bureau holding my TV.

And I looked around my room once more. It was all so normal, it was the same as I had last left it, but I was not. I was too different. I could barely sleep, and I woke up at 8:00. I got ready quickly, and called one of my friends from dance, Jill, to help pass the time until 12:00. My family had gone out for the day, leaving me alone.

"Hello?" Jill said after she had picked up, "Jilly!" I said happily. I hadn't talked to her since Thursday night, which is a long time for us. "Hi, Katie!" She replied happily. I could just imagine her, sitting cross legged on her bed, her short brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, her dancer's body clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"How was the hockey game?" She asked me. I proceeded to tell her the same story, going into a little bit more detail, but obviously not all of it, when she asked about Edward. Finally, 12:00 came, and there he was, waiting for me in his silver Volvo. I ran out my door and got in quickly, and smiled at him. He smiled back, although his eyes seemed slightly guarded.

"I followed your rules." I told him quietly was he began speeding down the roads. "Oh?" He said, raising an eyebrow at me. "Mhm. I told multiple people I would be with you today. I followed my end of the bargain. Now yours." The corners of his mouth twitched upward slightly, and he replied, "I'll answer your questions when we get to my secret place…but you have to hole up your other end of the bargain. Tell me about you."

So we talked for the whole 40 minute drive, to my embarrassment, about me. He asked me everything, from what my favorite color was, to why I loved dancing so much. "It's like...I'm letting my soul do the talking for me. It's like I'm not in control of my body, but at the same time, I'm so powerful. " I had explained to him.

When he stopped the car, we were at the edge of a forest. I was about to ask him why we were here, when he seemingly answered my thoughts, "We're going to walk about a mile, and then we're there." On the way he asked more about me, focusing more on the people in my life. I described to him each of my best friends in detail, as well as my large, crazy family.

We reached the clearing just as I finished. Edward grinned at me, and then proceeded to roll up his button-down shirt sleeves a bit, before stepping out into the sunlight. I was shocked by what I saw. He was sparkling, like a diamond. I understand now why he and his siblings were always absent on sunny days.

"Wow." I whispered, stepping out of the shade to join him. I suddenly felt inadequate. "You're not terrified yet?" Edward asked me jokingly, although I was sure he was dead serious. "Nope. Tell me everything." So he did.

"Carlisle was bitten in the 1600s. He hated what he was, so he tried to kill himself, straying as far from humans as possible, but it isn't easy for our kind to die, so he failed at every attempt. One day, a herd of cattle passed by him, and he was so thirsty, he killed them. It was then he realized he could hunt animals, not be a danger to humans. He traveled the world, and eventually became immune to human blood. He studied medicine, and became a doctor.

"He found me in 1918, I was dying of the Spanish influenza." Edward got a faraway look in his eyes, and sat down in the middle of the clearing. I sat down next to him, close, but not too close. "My parents had died, and there was no way I could survive. He was very lonely, so he changed me-thus saving me from death. He did the same to Esme, a few years later when she was dying. They fell in love right away, and married. He changed Rosalie a few years later, her being in the same situation, because he hoped I would find a companion in her as he did in Esme. But there was nothing there more than sibling love between us, and one day on a hunting trip, she happened upon Emmet, being mauled by a bear.

"She took him to Carlisle, and he changed him. Alice found us years later, with Jasper, using her…talent." I must have looked confused, because he said, "She sees the future. When you're changed into a vampire, you bring over your most prominent human trait. Some of those traits are turned into powers. I can read minds. Jasper can manipulate and feel emotions."

"Wow." I said again, absorbing it all. "Is it hard for you? Not hunting humans, I mean?" He looked thoughtful. "Yes and no. It gets easier with time. I've been doing this for 80 some-odd years, so unless I'm paticuraly thirsty, it's just a bit uncomfortable. Jasper has more trouble; he's the newest to the life style. His old family followed a more "traditional" diet. But your scent…" He stopped, trying to see if he had offended me, "Please go on. I want-no, I need to know everything about you."

He took a deep breath and then began again, his golden eyes never breaking away from my green ones, "Your scent is so strong to me, that when I first met you, I wanted to ruin everything that Carlisle has built for us. That's why I left. They way you smelt was so appealing, that I considered massacring that whole class of children, just for your blood. But I resisted, at first for my family, and then, your thoughts. You were thinking mundane things, trivial ones, about your friends, but the way you regarded them…you were so sweet, so kind, so selfless…I couldn't live hurting such a good, innocent and beautiful creature.

"So I left, cleared my head, and tried to get to know you when I came back, tried to treat you like a normal human being. But I was so fascinated with you. I felt drawn to you, by something other than your blood. When you fell down the stairs, I felt this need to protect you. But you are far too observant, and I feared I had risked everything. But you didn't tell a soul about it. And if possible I felt even more drawn to you. When those boys were talking to you like that last night and their thoughts…it took everything in me not to kill them. And now here we sit, me sharing all my secrets with you, your life in danger every possible second, and you not caring at all."

He smiled weakly at me. I very tentatively put my hand on his. "Edward. I trust you. All of this should scare me, but it doesn't. Because…well because I think I love you. No, I know I love you. I love you, and I don't care what you are." Edward looked torn between being angry and happy, "You shouldn't love me or trust me, I'm a monster. You should have fear. You are an angel, who I do not deserve. But, I love you also. I must, because I resisted your blood because it was your blood. I must, to be telling you all of this. But you must know I will never hurt you. Not now, not ever."

I smiled at him, and he said, "Can I try something?" I nodded; I would have let him try anything. "Hold still." He whispered. I did. He leaned in, close, and put his cool check on mine, he listened to my heart for a long time, I'm not sure how long, and he wrapped his arms around me gently. I felt so safe and happy in his embrace, cold as it was.

We stayed in the beautiful clearing for hours, until it got dark, and before we left, he kissed me softly, chastely, on the lips. It was heaven. I was never happier. As we walked back to his car, he said to me suddenly, "Would you like to meet my family?"

A/N- Review pretty please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Here's the next chapter I promised. Again, it gets much better after this, I promise. This is just a little filler chapter, so I apologize for its shortness, but I didn't want to jump too much time. Review please!

Meeting Edward's family was terrifying. Not because they were vampires, but because I wanted them to like me. I was in love with Edward, I was sure of it, and I needed to know that they all accepted me.

For the most part everyone did, and everyone seemed happy to meet me, with the exception of Rosalie. Edward explained to me that she just resented my humanity and thought I would betray her family. But I never would. I loved Edward, and I was growing to love his family.

The next few months passed quickly, but happily. My family loved Edward, especially my Dad, (due to Edward's love of old music, like my father), and my friends liked him too. I spent all my free time with Edward, and we couldn't bear being away from each other.

Every night, after my parents and brother were asleep, Edward would climb into my window and hold me while I slept. He told me it was getting easier to be around me, and we were able to frequently hold hands, cuddle, and chastely kiss.

Much to my protesting, for my seventeenth birthday Edward got me a sterling silver necklace, from Tiffany's with a beautiful pearl at the end, which was much too expensive. Edward also happily agreed to come to prom, although I had been willing to give it up if he didn't want to go.

He was my life. And I, much to my disbelief was his. I was finding it hard to balance school, family, dance, friends, and Edward, but I could manage. We had decided to go to college together, hopefully Dartmouth, if I managed to get in (because of course Edward would).

Edward promised me he'd never leave me, that we would have the rest of my life. But that wasn't good enough for me, and though I'd ask him, Edward refused to even consider the possibility of me changing. At all. So for a while I had stopped bringing up the subject. I still had until after graduation, my own personal deadline, to convince him, and I was enjoying just being with him.

Before I knew it, it was the beginning of June, and school was ending with the start of exams a week away. I would study with Edward every day, although he didn't need to, and finally I only had one exam left until I was free to a whole summer to spend with Edward.

Well, not a whole summer. It got very sunny during the summer, and the summer only, here, so Edward and his family were relocating somewhere rainier from June-August. I was going to stay with them for the whole month of July, and Edward was going to try and secretly come back as much as possible.

Everything was perfect. That is, until the night before the end of exams, when I had gone to Edward's house. That night changed everything.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Here is the dream sequence! I'm wicked excited about it, so I wanted to get it out there quickly =) And just so you know, this is word-for-word how I dreamt it. I randomly dreamt in narration. I know right, how freaky am I? lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters, or "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional. Or the "Hall of Fame" Competition.

Edward had been quiet all day. I sighed as I looked out the window of his car. I wondered if this had anything to do with Jasper trying to take a snap at me last night after I had gotten a cut……I sighed. I hoped he didn't blame me, although I was almost positive that wasn't the case.

As soon as he had read Jasper's thoughts, he had sprung forward to defend me. Was he regretting it now? Was he blaming me for causing problems in his family? Alice had assured me that Jasper didn't blame me at all and that he was sorry, but I still felt incredibly guilty. And, Edward hadn't been the same since.

I was afraid of what that would mean for us. I loved Edward with my heart, mind, body, soul-my entire being. I couldn't imagine my life without him, even though he had only been in mine since March. It was now June, and school was over and done with.

Because Edward and the rest of the Cullens couldn't be in the sunlight in front of humans, they were vacationing at their "summer house" (in reality it was in a very rainy town up north) and I would be with them for the entire month of July, while Edward would make short nightly trips, unbeknownst to my family and friends, back here every 4 or 5 days. I

t wasn't not being with him for most of the summer that terrified me, although I would miss him immensely. It was my fear that he would leave me for good that occupied most of my thoughts since the incident. If Edward was reading my mind and knew what I was thinking, he didn't say anything to confirm or deny my fears.

I wasn't sure if this should worry me more or not. He pulled the Volvo to a stop outside of my house, but made no move to get out. I followed his leave, staring at him curiously. I was both dreading and wanting him to start talking. Good or bad? Life or death? I need to know.

"Katie….." he began. He wasn't looking at me, and his voice was even and smooth, which normally meant that he was trying not to betray some underlying emotion. His face was also expressionless. I tensed up, not sure what was coming.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm not human….this isn't natural. I can't keep on pretending to be something I'm not." My heart plummeted out of my chest. "Is this about what happened with Jasper? I can not come to you your house anymore, I can….I don't know. We can work something out. I'm so sorry. Or, you can change me now, I don't care. I can't lose you."

He still wasn't looking at me. His voice was still smooth and hard. "I'm sorry, but no. I shouldn't have expected anything else but that to happen. So we're leaving. For good." My entire body felt like it was going to crumble up into dust. This couldn't be happening. "Leaving? I'll….I'll come with you. Edward…please…look at me." He turned towards me, his expression hard, measured, and his eyes cold.

"I don't want you to Kaitlyn, I'm sorry, but I'm not human, and I can't keep pretending to be. I don't want to anymore." I felt like my heart had just been smashed into a billion tiny little pieces. In a way, it quite literally had.

I couldn't breathe, I was so shocked. "You…your saying….you don't love me anymore?" I finally managed to struggle out. He didn't answer for a moment, when he did, his voice was as cold as ever. "No." I couldn't speak. I could barely move.

I couldn't even fully comprehend what he was telling me. Somehow, I managed to open the car door and get out of the car. "I'm sorry, Kaitlyn." He said before I was fully out of the car. I didn't answer, I couldn't. He never used my full name. EVER. I just walked towards my house, still in shock.

Three days later, I was still in shock. No, not shock. Numbness. I couldn't think about him, his name, anything. I stayed in my bed, staring at my ceiling. All day, and all night. Every day at 10, I got up, took a shower, and changed clothes.

And then I went back to staring into space. I'm not sure if thoughts went through my head, if they did, I wasn't aware of them. I wasn't aware of anything. I hadn't eaten at all in those three days, and the only thing I had drank was small sips of water when I took Advil.

The only pain that came through from my numbness was a persistent headache, probably left over from my hours and hours of having crying after the tear. That was how I referred to everything without letting the pain come through the wall of numb I had built around my mind.

The tear, the tear in my heart, was when my world had collapsed. And that's all I allowed myself to think on the subject. I hadn't looked at my phone since then. I knew my friends were wondering where I was, but I couldn't face them. If I faced them, I would have to admit what had happened. I would have to let the pain in. So I just stayed, numb.

On that fourth day, my closed door suddenly burst open. "Rise and shine Katie!" Ashley's voice reached out to my numb mind from somewhere in the real world. I lifted my head, confused. Ashley, Deg, Kait, Kendra and Impag walked into my room. "Come on, get up. We're going to the beach. And we are fully prepared to strip you ourselves and put your bathing suit on for you, so it's up to you." Kait said with a smile.

I looked at all of them for the first time. Ashley was jingling her car keys in her hand, long dark brown hair in a ponytail, her expression serious. Deg was tapping her foot impatiently, and Kait was gesturing towards my drawer. Kendra and Impag smiled imploringly at me, trying to silently persuafe me. All of their expressions told me that they meant business. I sighed, they were serious. I robotically got up and grabbed my bathing suit without argument or agreement and went to the bathroom to put it on. I came back, and pulled on khaki shorts and an orange tank top out of my drawer. I grabbed my sunglasses, and turned to face my friends.

They were all looking around my room. I knew what they saw. All the empty frames and the missing trinkets. The windows that were practically welled shut, despite the heat. They didn't know what to make of it all.

Satisfied that I was ready, Kendra and Impag each grabbed my hands, sensing I would need some help walking. They more or less pulled me down the stairs and into the backseat of Ashley's car. She drove, with Deg in the front and Kendra and Impag on either side of me in the back.

They all seemed to sense that I couldn't talk, not yet, and just chattered happily around me while throwing me worried glances occasionally. Half way to the beach, I let my body lean against Kendra's. She wrapped her arms around me and comforted me, while Impag stroked my arm.

Somewhere, in my numb mind, I was grateful to them. If I ever became human again, I would thank them for this. Halfway to the beach, I realized that the radio was on. "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional was playing. A jolt of pain shot through me.

"Turn it off." It was the first time I had spoken in days. My voice came out low and hoarse. "Please." I pleaded with them. Deg reached over and turned it off without argument. She and Ashley exchanged a glance as Kendra pulled me a little bit closer to her.

When we arrived, Kendra and Impag laid out the blanket, and Ashley and I plopped down on it. With a quick nod towards Ashley, my other three friends headed off to soak their feet in the water.

"Katie…what's wrong? We're all so worried about you, and no one knows what's going on. Talk to me. Please." I sighed and turned to face her. I knew that that was half of their concern that they had. They had no idea WHY I was suddenly catatonic.

The day…._it_ happened was the day he was leaving, so his absence didn't clue anyone in to why I was a walking zombie these days. "He left me." I managed to get out. Ashley looked confused. "Yes….Ed-" I openly cringed. She pursued her lips together and tried again, "_He's_ on vacation, and you know that." I shook my head. "No, he left _me_. For good." And then I began to cry.

A/N- Review pretty please!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Ok, so here's the next chapter, a little bit early for you. I'm on vacation in New Hampshire now, so I won't be able to update as often, I'll try though, but just in case I can't I made this chapter extra long. Enjoy and review please! =D**

The next morning, Madeline pulled up to Ashley's house. I was confused. She had met Ashley on several occasions, and she knew everyone else from school, but they weren't exactly friends. I realized they must have gotten her number from my phone and called her. I wondered why. If I couldn't even tell them what had happened, did they really think I could tell anyone else?

Deg smiled at me as she handed me my overnight bag. After the beach yesterday, they had gone back to my house, made me pack a bag, and then taken me to Ash's, where we had all slept over. "Ok so Madeline wants to spend time with you, so she offered to pick you up." I just nodded at my best driend.

I realized that they just didn't want me to be alone. I felt like a small child, with the way I was being shuffled around and being taken care of. I wasn't sure if I minded or not. I was broken, and I knew I needed my friends help. But I couldn't quite care enough to actually pick up the pieces.

I hugged each of the four goodbye, hoping they knew how much I appreciated their help. "Hey whore!" Madeline greeted me with a smirk as she pulled away from Ashley's. I felt the corners of my mouth tug upward into a small smile. Huh. It felt so foreign. "Hi slut," I replied, caring on with our old nicknames for each other.

She had the radio blasting. Some hip-hop song was playing. I relaxed into the seat. That was fine with me; all back beat and hard-to-understand words. No romance there. She chattered on as we drove to her house, filling me in on all the gossip and scandals that had happened at some party the other night.

Oh. I was supposed to go to that, wasn't I? I vaguely hoped no one was mad at me, but hope was out in the real world, so I didn't dwell on the thought for too long. In the fortress of my mind, surrounded by the walls blocking out the pain, hope didn't exist. Nothing did.

She pulled up to her house and we went up the stairs to her bedroom and per our routine, I sat on her bed while she sat in her computer chair. "Now," she began, her voice firm but kind, "Lyn….your scaring me. You've barely said two words this whole time. You! You could talk to a wall. And your normally so happy and upbeat, what the hell is going on? You locked yourself in your room for three whole days! Seriously! Talk to me!"

She tried to get me to smile. I didn't. "He left me," was all I could say. "I know that, but you don't…..react like this when something like that happens. What did Edward do to you?" I cringed openly at the name, but she didn't appear to notice. Apparently, it was tough love time.

"He left me," I repeated again. I took a deep breath, then tried to explain without letting the pain through, "I…..I've never felt like I felt about him about anyone before. He was special. _It_ was special. I can't explain…why….I'm like this. It doesn't make sense to me. But this is the only way my body knows how to deal with this pain. You know-you know that I don't get like this over just some guy. He took a piece of me with him." My voice broke on the last word.

She nodded, her eyes confused and scared at the same time. I knew this scared everyone. It scared me. I had never been this in love with a guy before. I looked around her room. My eyes stopped at a photo in a collage I had made for her. My dormant heart plummeted in my chest and my eyes went wide with shock.

"What?" Madeline asked, truly scared now. I made a gagging sound and couldn't answer. There he was. Staring me in the face, his golden eyes smoldering, that beautiful smile of his in plain sight. I got up, walked down the stairs to her living room, curled up on her couch, and cried.

Madeline was right there, comforting me, still as confused as ever. A tiny hole had been punctured in my wall of numb. I had to close it back up, and fast, before it got bigger and all the pain was allowed in. I sat up, and abruptly stopped.

"I'm sorry about that." I said in a monotone voice. She shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I'll kick his ass for this." I managed a light laugh at that, and I spent the rest of the day and night at her house.

The next day, Madeline and I drove to Panera Bread for lunch, where we found Danielle waiting for us. If I had been able to feel much of anything, I would have laughed at all the hand offs. "Alrighty, I'm off." She winked at me. "I'll call you…OK? And actually answer your damn phone. You know everyone has been going crazy trying to get in touch with you." I just nodded, and hugged her, whispering thank you to her. She nodded at me once as she pulled back, and left.

"Hey, girlie!" Danielle said smiling at me. "Alright, so I know they've already tried gentle therapy and tough love on you, so now it's time for some retail therapy!" I managed a smile at that, and we spent the whole day shopping.

My heart wasn't really in it, but Danielle didn't try to make me talk about it. Instead, she chatted about everything else under the sun, and let me be in my numb state. When we were back at her house, eating (or in my case, picking at) dinner, Nicole showed up at the door.

"Ready for dance?" she asked me. I blinked at her, confused. "Your solos….." Oh. Right. Monday 5-7, was both my solos. Then, 8-9 was my duo with Danielle. I shouldn't have been surprised that Nicole had my dance clothes and bag already in her car.

As soon as we got to the studio, I changed and walked slowly into the first room. Michelle smiled tentatively at me. I could tell she had already been briefed on my current state of zombie-ness. "Ok, Katie. What do you want to do for your lyric solo?" she asked me brightly.

I paused, and considered the options I had. Romantic love or loss of said love. Not really good options when trying to block out that very same pain. "What were you thinking of?" She played me her choices. Most were songs I already knew, and I made her pass through them if they were too romantic. Suddenly, Gone by Jessica Riddle filled the room. I put my hand up, telling her I wanted to listen to more. It expressed what I was feeling….without actually saying it.

It was odd, but the pain didn't feel as sharp when I listened to this song. It felt like it was the safest bet. "I like this." I told her after a moment. She smiled, taking an actual decision as progress, and we moved on to jazz. I chose 'What are you waiting for?" by Gwen Stefani. That was easy.

Two hours later, I sat behind the counter in the main area of the studio, staring off into space when Spencer walked up to me. "Hey Katie," he grinned broadly at me, running a hand through his black as night hair. "Hey Spence, " I replied a little sadly.

Spencer had been dancing here for years, and was just a year older than me. He only did Tap and Hip-hop, and excelled at both. Last year, we had done a hip hop duo for competition."What's wrong?" he asked me, concern showing in his dark brown eyes.

I blew out a sigh. "He left me." I said for what felt like the millionth time that week. He looked confused. "Yeah, I knew that….what's the problem?" It was my turn to look confused. "That IS the problem." He sighed and shook his head.

"No, it's not. It's his problem. If he can't see what a gorgeous, sweet, talented, funny, smart girl he's giving up, then he needs help, seriously." In spite of myself, I smiled a bit. "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll be sure to pass it along, if……….." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. He sighed again.

"Stop being sad! He's not worth it. At all. I don't know what you saw in him anyway." I looked away, determined not to remember exactly what I had seen in him. He grimaced at my expression, and reached a hand under my chin to pull my face around to meet his eyes.

Had I not been so numb, I would have pushed Spencer away. Only _he_ could do that. "Katie….I wish you could just open your eyes and see that being sad over him isn't worth it. There are other better guys just waiting in the wings." And with that, he smirked and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" I asked him with the slightest smile on my lips. He sighed, and still smirking, turned around and headed into the small room. The next day, Nicole dropped me back off at my house, and I found Taylor waiting for me.

The next day she passed me off to Nicole Quirk. The hand-offs continued like this for three weeks, sometimes it'd be one-on-one, sometimes a huge group. Even the guys helped. Everyone took turns, and over time I became better at pretending I was healed.

I learned to laugh and smile more, and to actually talk to my friends. Once they saw that I was acting slightly more human-like, they stopped shipping me from friend to friend and let me make my own plans. They didn't take their eyes off me completely, and if I disappeared from everyone's radar for longer than half a day, someone always showed up at my door.

I also had the sneaking suspicion that they were all still in contact with one another, even those who weren't friends, just to make sure I wasn't slipping back into my old routine.

For now, they seemed satisfied at me attempt at normalcy. I hung out with friends almost every day, and when I didn't, they made sure I was doing something productive, like spending time with my family or babysitting. I went to dance, and managed to force down meals whenever any of my friends forced me.

Some of the color returned to my cheeks, and I began to get used to the feeling of smiling every once in a while. But the life never returned to my eyes, and I knew it never would. I could still barely feel any emotions, no matter how well I faked it.

I wasn't healed, and I probably never would be. But pretending was easier. It made my friends happy, and it gave me some peace when I was alone. Although, I was never really at peace. Certain things still gave me away.

I still refused to listen to music, except during dance, and I wouldn't talk about him or the situation at all. I was able to watch some TV shows and movies, as long as any romance was fleeting, and not the true-love-I'd-die-for- you –in-a-heartbeat kind.

My friends would also find me staring into space frequently, but they didn't complain. I was actually able to speak in complete sentences, and I didn't look like I was in a coma. They took what they could.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thank you for all of our reviews! I snuck into the bathroom with my laptop at the house we rented to post this, lol. My aunt and uncle have a little girl who's eight months old, and I'm basically on baby duty, so I haven't been able to breathe lately. Not that I mind, I love her! =D Enjoy and as always please review!**

"Kaitlyn! Dinner!" My mom called to me from downstairs. I sighed and rolled my eyes lightly. Right. Dinner. Like I would eat, like I could eat. You would think that after three weeks she would have learned.

Nonetheless, I padded dutifully across my room, and down the stairs, pausing only to pull my "Dance Connection" sweatpants up on my narrow hips. Despite them having fit perfectly three weeks ago, they were now almost constantly falling down, revealing my pale stomach and protruding hip bones.

I walked numbly into my kitchen, sighing again as I grimaced at the full plate of pasta and peas my mom had set at my place at the table. I glanced at the clock; only 10 more minutes until Danielle came to pick me up.

She insisted on driving me to dance a whole hour early, before our duo, under the pretense that she wanted me to watch her solo. I knew that she just wanted to keep an eye on me. I had been alone for a whopping hour this whole day. Deg had spent the day with me, shopping and such, a big sacrifice for my normally tomboyish best friend.

I knew they were doing it because they cared about me, but I couldn't care less if I were to just curl up on my bed and stay there forever. It was easier. It was easy to stay completely numb, to not let anything in. Pretending to be normal, letting small bits of happiness in when I was with my friends, was hard.

Because once I let one emotion in, the one I feared the most, the pain, had that much more access to my mind. I picked absent mindedly at my food, only putting small bites in my mouth when my mother glanced over at me. It was easier placating her then having her force-feed me.

I was learning how to do that more, placate people. Feign normalcy, give a little so they would leave me alone and let me be numb. I turned my attention to the TV that my brother had on. "Wizards of Waverly Place" was on. _Safe, my mind told me. A kids' show. Safe._

I stared at the TV blankly, hoping this would give my family the hint that I didn't want to talk, if my current state wasn't hint enough. I focused in on the show, anything for a distraction. Suddenly though, a jolt of pain filled my entire body. My mouth opened and a gasp came out. I dropped my fork and it clattered nosily to the ground.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and I heard Danielle come in. But I only focused on the TV, too horrified to do anything. "Edward!" The girl on screen was saying. "Edward where are you going! You can't, humans don't know our secret." I stopped breathing.

There was his name. _NO. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ My mind screamed at me. I felt the walls in my mind begin to crumble, and pain began pouring in. _Build it back up_, I told myself. Build the walls back up.

Quick as a flash, I leapt up and shut the TV off, breathing heavily, as if I had just ran for a long time. "Katie?" Danielle's voice was full of shock and concern. I shook my head violently and put my head between my hands.

_Block!_ My mind screamed. _Block! Block! No pain. Numbness! Walls! Blocked! _After a few moments, I took a deep breath and faced Danielle again. "Hi!" I said. Trying to make her not ask about what had just happened. The wall was back up, and I couldn't risk anything daring it down again.

"Let's go!" I squeaked out and moved towards the door and into her car. She followed me, pressing her lips together, but admitting defeat. She started the car and drove off, "So, what'd you do today?"

As if she didn't know. Everyone, all my friends, were always in contact with each other. Making sure I didn't drop off the face of the earth. I looked out the window, and then flinched as I saw a silver car. I stared at the dashboard, trying to control my thoughts.

We were at the studio now. "Are you okay?" Danielle asked me. My messy hair had fallen in front of my face, and she pushed it back, obviously trying to comfort me. I flinched away, the pain evident in my eyes, and muttered "fine" before hurrying out of the car. That was something _he_ did.

Another jolt of pain shot through me. And I fought to make the numbness come back. Anything, _anything_ was better than the pain.

"Katie." Edward was holding me in his arms, whispering my name, stroking my hair gently. "Mhmm?" I answered him lazily, staring into his golden eyes. "Love, there's someone I want you to meet." I sat up, slightly confused, but nodding anyway.

All of a sudden, a woman materialized. She had white, flawless skin, and golden eyes. Her cheekbones were high and her hair was an inky black. She was undeniably gorgeous, even more so than Rosalie. She was also, obviously a vampire. Edward got up and said, "This is Adrianna."

And then he was kissing her, his hands all over her, hers in his hair. He was kissing her the way he never kissed me. I stayed, frozen in my spot, unable to do anything but just stare at the horrible show in front of me. Finally, they broke apart, Edward smirking at me. I found my voice.

"Edward? Edward? What are you doing? How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?" I screamed at him. He chuckled, his eyes dancing in amusement. "Me? Love you? You're an insignificant human. How could you compete with this gorgeous creature here?" Edward and Adrianna started laughing at me.

And then they were both gone. I was alone, in a dark forest. Alone, in an empty space, as a pain ripped through me-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sat up in bed, screaming and screaming at my nightmare. I began breathing heavily, but the ripping didn't stop. It continued, tearing my heart, soul, body, mind-every single fiber of my being was being ripped into shreds.

It was the pain. The pain finally getting through my numbness. The tears began pouring down my face as I clawed at my head, begging the numbness to come back. I was ripped open, raw and vulnerable. The tears continued.

I was shaking now, as my entire being admitted defeat and I let all of the pain seep through. I gave in, and I let the violent sobs shake my slight frame, not even bothering to quiet them. It didn't matter anyway, it was three a.m., my family was sleeping. Today was July 1st.

I would have been on my way to the Cullen's "summer house" in exactly four hours, if I mattered. If everything in my world was right. But it wasn't, and I didn't matter. I was just an insignificant human, not worthy of a gorgeous, noble, kind, vampire.

I imagined him, wrapped in the arms of some gorgeous vampire, laughing at the little human he left behind. Or, him sitting with his family, happy that he finally didn't have me burdened on him. The sobs continued, never quieting.

I wanted to throw things. I wanted to scream and shout and punch someone. I hated the pain. I hated being left behind, being left alone. But I couldn't hate him. I could never hate him. I loved him too desperately, and nothing would or could ever change that.

I always knew it was too good to be true. I did not deserve him. How could I begrudge him his happiness, when he obviously deserved more than me? I wanted him to be happy more than I cared about my well being. So I couldn't hate him. I could only hate this pain.

It ripped and burned through me, and I grabbed at my head again. That damn nightmare had brought it on. It had knocked down my walls of numb. I hadn't been this exposed since the first night, when I had let the pain have me, until I was able to construct the walls to block it out. I couldn't deal with this.

Numbness was easy. I was on autopilot. I didn't think. But pain. Pain, I could not deal with. Not this kind. It was too much, all too much. I needed to make it stop. I jumped up suddenly, and half-ran to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, still breathing heavily.

I took in my pale skin, and my diminished frame, and the long blonde hair that half-covered my face. My green eyes, so dead and lifeless usually, were now bright, but with my pain. I shook, despite the intense heat. The heat.

The numbness was gone, and I could now feel everything. The unbearable heat, my aching hunger, my ripping pain. Too much. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall, just to end it. I paced up and down the bathroom, fiddling with the hem of my black tank top and the waistband of my plaid P.J. shorts.

I stopped, and ran back into my room, wrapping my arms around myself, willing my pain to come back in, willing my body to contain it. My crying still hadn't ceased, and I grabbed my pillow to scream into it.

This was why I didn't let myself sleep, so I couldn't dream. I was more vulnerable in my dreams. But this had never happened before. It was the fact that I was supposed to leave with them today. Normally, I could avoid the pain by avoiding anything that reminded me of him.

His name, his family, pictures, love stories, music, pianos, blood, vampires, books, open windows, silver Volvos. But knowing he was supposed to be here, even more so than usual, killed me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't handle this pain.

I shook and sobbed for hours, until it was 7:00. It was morning, and I could hear my dad beginning to get ready for work. My sobbing stopped, and I sped down my stairs and outside, running over to my in-ground pool. I stepped onto the diving board, and stared down into the water.

I needed to stop this burning pain. So I jumped in, still fully clothed. The heat decreased, and some of the burning stopped. I sank to the bottom, and stayed there longer than necessary. I considered staying there until it ended. But I knew I would have to face my pain in heaven or hell, wherever I ended up.

Here, I could build back up my numb walls. I broke the surface, and I got out of the pool and sat in the sun for another hour, staring into space, attempting to build the walls back. And I did. There were some holes in them, but they were easily covered.

The numb was back. The burning ceased. I went back into my house. My Dad's mouth dropped open at my damp hair and clothes, but he knew better than to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I'm finally back from vacation, and I'm sorry about the wait, but now the updates will be more frequent. This is the conclusion to my dream. Everything after this chapter will be pure thought, just to let you know. Oh, and as a side note, if I was ever truly in this situation, this is how my friends would handle it. I could totally see them reacting like this. Just thought I'd put that in there =D Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of its characters.

I stared out into the dark, glossy water of the lake outside of Cooney's house, refusing to let myself remember what it reminded me of. I shivered as I wrapped my sweatshirt more tightly around myself as a wind blew through the dock.

Despite it being the middle of July, it was very cool. I had been doing a good job at pretending tonight, I was laughing and talking to all my friends, and I had agreed to sleep over. Everything had been fine, or as close to fine as anything came these days, until everyone had decided to play spin the bottle. That was when I escaped to the dock.

I couldn't handle the kissing…it brought back too many memories, and I'm not sure if my friends would have made me play or not. They knew I was hurting, but they thought I should get back on the wagon as a way to get over it.

They didn't understand that that was the last thing I needed right now. So, the dock was where I would stay for a while. The noises of the house were muted to almost a whisper way out here. I could barely hear the music thumping wildly.

"Aren't you cold out here all by yourself?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned to see Spencer grinning at me. "Spence!" I said in surprise, "What are you doing here? Aren't you a little bit old to be at a high school party?" I teased him gently. It felt good, to tease him and hang around him. He was like a brother to me, and we had become closer over the summer.

"My friend Jeff is dating a girl in your grade…she goes to all the college parties, always wasted…….?" I laughed. "Yeah, I know who you're talking about. What, he needed a wing man with the prize he's dating now?" He laughed too. "Something like that. He didn't want to be the only adult at a children's party." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"So….why are you out here all by yourself?" He asked me. I sighed, and nodded towards the house, "Spin the bottle." "Ah," he said, a twinkle in his eyes, "And you came out here to avoid being kissed by undesirables? Or because the guy you really want to kiss isn't in there?" I felt a jolt of pain shoot through me, and didn't bother to answer. I think my expression spoke for itself.

A look of pain crossed his face. "I didn't mean him!" he practically shouted at me, "It's been over a month now, and he's not coming back. Don't you see there's someone else, someone better, just waiting for your attention?" I just looked at him with slightly confused eyes. He sighed, and turned to face me.

"I'm the better person, Katie. You and me….we're perfect for each other. We completely understand each other, and I would never hurt you like he did. I love you, Katie." My mouth dropped open in shock. I had NOT seen that one coming.

I thought back frantically over the past month. I had always been friends with Spencer, but we had only recently gotten closer. I thought back to all his remarks, and they began to make sense, knowing what he was thinking when he said them.

I felt so stupid for not having noticed, but I knew that I couldn't be relied on to notice much of anything lately. "Spencer, " I shook my head sadly at him, "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but I don't love you, not like that. You're like my big brother, and I'm sorry I didn't notice what was going on sooner. It's not fair to you, and I'm sorry. We can't keep being friends."

He looked crestfallen, "Why not?" he asked me quietly, "Is this about him?" Another jolt of pain, I tried to speak again. "I see our friendship as just that-only friendship. You hope for something more and it's never going to happen. I'm sorry." He shook his head at me, but he didn't look all that sad anymore.

"No, that's where you're wrong. I think you do love me, you just don't want to admit it." I stared at him incredulously. "Are you insane?" I screamed at him, "Spencer, I don't mean to sound harsh, but you're delusional." He just smiled, "Just you wait, Katie. Once you stop being sad about him, you'll realize that you're in love with me."

I just shook my head and gave up. Let him think what he wanted, it would never be true. I didn't have a heart to give him right now, and even if I did it wouldn't have mattered in the least. My heart already belonged to someone else. I began to walk away, back towards the house.

"Aw, come on Katie, wait." He called after me. He jogged to where I was walking. "I'm sorry. I'll be good. Strictly friends." He smiled at me. Although, I could have sworn I heard him mutter "for now" under his breath. I sighed, and gave in, "Fine, but one toe out of the friend's line and it's done. I don't want to hurt you."

He smiled again, and tried to put his arm around me. I slapped it away, and said "And keeping your hands to yourself is part of the deal." He was still smiling, "I was just being friendly." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the house.

The rest of July and the first two weeks of August passed in more of the same fashion. I faked being normal, and spent plenty of time with my family and friends. On the outside, I looked like I had healed slightly. On the inside, I was an absolute mess.

August 19th came, sunny and warm. My friends, for once, let me be for the day, knowing I would need it to be alone. Besides, I had my solos and duo tonight, so Danielle and the rest could still keep an eye on me. I dressed quickly and drove to the cemetery at about noon. I planned to spend most of the day there.

I parked the car and got out, holding flowers in one hand. I placed the flowers on my grandfather's grave, wished him a happy birthday, and began to fill him in on my life. Well, not all of it. Not the pain. That part I suspected he already knew.

I looked up and began to look around the cemetery. I realized I was pretty much the only one here, and I was fine with that. My graze drifted to a large tree about 50 feet in front of where I stood, when I saw something that practically made my heart stop and all the breath taken from me. There, in the shade of the tree, stood Edward.

_My _Edward, staring back at me intently.

**A/N- I know-I'm absolutely evil for leaving that as a cliff hanger. But it was just too tempting. I pinky swear that I'll update by tomorrow night though, so I won't keep you in suspense for long. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Here it is! Hope the wait wasn't too bad!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or its characters.

He was as beautiful as the memories I tried so hard to block out, possibly even more so. Without a second thought I ran towards him. His mouth twisted into the smile I loved as he pulled me tight against his chest. His cold arms wrapped around me. I breathed in the scent of him.

It felt like I had been holding in a breath the whole time he had been gone, and was only now letting it out. I didn't care why he was here. I didn't care if it was out of guilt or if he would push me away in a moment. Hell, he could even be a hallucination. I'd take it. It just felt so good to be in his arms again.

He pulled me back, and for a second I thought my worst fears, that he did still hate me, had been confirmed, but he simply sat down and pulled me onto his lap, looking intently at my face. I stared back at him, re-memorizing his. Suddenly he spoke, "Oh, my Katie, what did I _do_ to you?" I looked back at him, slightly confused.

What did he mean? Suddenly, I realized he must have been referring to my extremely pale cheeks, which I'm sure almost matched his, and the dark circles under my eyes. His fingers lightly traced the bones poking out of my skin directly under my collar bone. "Have you not been eating anything?" He murmured gently. I looked down at my now much smaller body.

Before, I had been happy and toned from dance and running at a size 2. Now, two full months of barely eating or drinking anything had turned my once healthily thin body into below a zero, with my ribs visible in my stomach, collar bone, and back. I hadn't realized how tiny I had really gotten until he pointed it out.

Being in his arms, it felt like a cloth had finally been lifted from my eyes, and I could see everything clearly again. "I'm so, so, sorry, Katie." I sighed; it must have been guilt that drove him to this. I wondered vaguely if Alice had seen something.

His face twisted in anguish. I cringed, no matter what my pain; I couldn't stand to let him be in pain over me. His anguish made me sicker to my stomach than anything else possibly could. No matter what it did to me, I couldn't let him go on feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault." I said as quietly as possible. "You don't love me anymore; it's not your job to make sure I'm happy." His face twisted again, in confusion and more anguish. "Why did you come back though? Did Alice see something; I didn't make any decisions that could have clued her in……."

He was staring at me incredulously. "You……you think I don't love you anymore?" My heart skipped about two beats and then started drumming faster than a humming bird's wings. I didn't let myself dwell on the motives behind this question, I just focused on answering, "You told me. That you didn't….that…that day….." His face looked broken.

"And you believed me?" He took a deep breath, and began, while he lightly traced my face with his fingers. "My Katie-lyn, I only told you that because I needed you to let go. You weren't going to move on from me if you thought I still loved you. But I couldn't stay anymore, you where in too much danger, and if anything ever happened to you, I would never, ever forgiving myself.

"So I had to leave you. It killed me to do it, but I had to. You, your safety, are far more important than my happiness. I thought you would let go, and be happy. Be normal, and human, and _safe_. But, I can see now, from the pain in your eyes, that I was dead wrong. I'm so sorry. Katie, my love, I'm so very sorry." I just stared at him, trying to process what he had just said.

I began crying. "I knew it. I _knew_ you were a hallucination!" He let out a short laugh. "You silly girl. I'm real. You're not hallucinating. I'm here, and I love you. So much, and I'm so sorry." I looked into his face, searching for something, anything to make me believe that it was real. That he really was here.

He touched my lips gently with his fingertips and leaned towards me. Gently, he pressed his lips against mine. Fireworks shot through my entire body. He pulled away, and smiling, said, "Do you believe me now?" I smiled for a minute, fully ready to believe that he was here, that he loved me.

I needed to believe it so badly. It made sense, thinking about the timing and how he did it. He was just trying to protect me. I started crying again. He ran his fingers through my hair, and murmured softly in my ear, comforting me. "Edward…." I said, "You're here! You're really here! I missed you so much. I was such a mess. I was so empty."

I was babbling. I stopped, and looked into his eyes. They were deep black. I sighed. "You're thirsty. I can go sit over there……" I didn't really mean it. But I felt the need to offer. He pulled me closer to his chest and tightened his arms around me, "No. I've gone far too long without you in my arms. You're not moving an inch. Besides, I'm fully in control over that side of my nature."

I let my fingers trace his face over and over again. I knew I didn't need to tell him what had happened, that if I just thought it he would know. But I felt the need to speak. "I was so lost. For the whole days I stayed in my room, just staring at the ceiling. On the fourth day, Ashley, Deg, Kendra, and Impag forced me out of bed and made me go to the beach with them. They tried to help me, to get me to tell them what had happened. No one knew. But I wouldn't….couldn't talk about it. I couldn't even say your name, it hurt so much.

"They passed me off to Madeline, then Danielle, then back to Nicole to go to dance, then Taylor, then Nicole Quirk, and back again, until I faked normalcy. I barely talked at first. I refused to listen to music or watch anything even remotely romantic on TV. Didn't eat. Didn't sleep. I still barely eat or sleep." I finished off in a murmur.

It was only then that I realized the intense pain that was evident on his face. "Oh! Edward! Oh my god, I didn't…I'm so sorry." I buried my face into his chest. "Don't be sad. I can't stand it when you're sad." He pulled my face up to his and looked deep into my eyes.

"I have to be sad. It's my fault," he whispered back. "At least you tried to fake normalcy. I have to admit our summers were shockingly similar. I more or less curled up in a ball in some remote corner of the world and stayed that way. I barely hunted, only when it became absolutely necessary. I missed you so much." I hugged myself closer to him.

"I missed you. Never, ever, ever, leave me again." He nodded, kissing my cheek, forehead, and then hair. "Why did you come back anyway, if you didn't know how miserable I was?"

He sighed, and gave me a small smile. "I couldn't stand being away from you any longer. I decided that if you were happy and had moved on, then I would go back to my misery, but if you weren't then I would beg for your forgiveness…." I smiled as I kissed his ice-cold jaw.

"No begging necessary. You already have my forgiveness." He kissed the tip of my nose. "No, I don't deserve it. Look what I did to you…." I shook my head, and cuddled myself against him. "You were miserable too."

"Yes, but it was my own fault." I shook my head again, "No more misery. We're back together, and that's all that counts." I felt alive again. It was almost as if the past two months had never happened. All the emptiness was gone from me. I felt whole and real again.

We stayed in the cemetery for a long time, kissing, and holding each other and talking. In the back of my mind, I still had that small fear that I would wake up soon and it would all be a dream. But right now, I didn't care. If it was a dream, I would make the most out of it. I looked at my watch a few hours later, "Oh, shit. I have my solos in 20 minutes." I looked at Edward, "Come with me?" He smiled at me. "Of course, I'm not leaving you for a minute. " I smiled as he lifted me off him and got up. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and we began to walk towards my car.

Jill, Nicole, Danielle and Alanna and Allison were all at the studio when they got there. Their mouths dropped open for two reasons. One, because I was actually truly smiling, and two, because Edward and I were hand in hand. They all hugged me hello, and as I went to go in the dance room, Danielle said to Edward, "Edward, do you mind if the four of us talk to you for a minute?"I almost let out a cry.

I didn't want to be away from him, even for a few moments. But I had known this was coming. "Wait," I said suddenly, turning around to face all of them. "Girls, can I talk to you for a second?" Nicole, Jill, Danielle, and Alanna walked into the first room with me, while Edward waited outside.

"I know I've more or less been a zombie these past few months, and I'm so sorry about that. You probably don't understand why I was like that, and the only explanation that I can give you is that I love him. You guys were so good to me, too good to me, and I will be forever grateful to you. But, you guys, I _love_ him. So, so, so much. More than anything in the world. It's not some stupid high school romance. It's true love, and I can honestly tell you that we will get married some day.

"But wouldn't you react the same way if your true love left _you_? If he told you he didn't love you, out of the blue? Wouldn't you be lost? Or maybe you wouldn't. Maybe you would be better at surviving then me, and not act like a zombie. Maybe you would get angry, maybe you would get depressed. Me? I get empty. But regardless of how you would deal, it would kill you. It would rip up your heart, like it did mine.

"But what if he left you, _because_ he loved you? What if he thought he was taking you away from your friends, family, and what you love? What if he did it because, even though he was as broken as you were, he wanted to you to be happy and safe, and thought that you couldn't be with him around? Once he told you that, would you still hold it against him? Once you saw the pain in his eyes, would you still be mad?"

Danielle sighed, and hugged me tightly. I realized it was the first time I had told anyone exactly what had happened to me. "No," she whispered, "I completely understand." Nicole and Jill joined in on the hug, while Nicole said, "We forgive you for being a zombie, and we completely understand but first….."

Alanna jumped in, the last one to throw her arms around me, "We're definitely going to need to have a little talk with him."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I was actually on vacation again. I jumped a few months in this chapter, but there wasn't really a need to put a filler chapter. As for how much longer this story will go on, I have a definite outline and most of it written, so it should be a total of 20 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of it's characters.**

"Are you sure you seriously want to be doing that around me right now?" I asked my perfect god of a fiancé' Edward, as he was laughing at my locker opening skills. He pulled his lips together in a tight line to keep from laughing out loud, but the smirk didn't complete disappear from his face.

I glowered at him, but he continued to smirk at me, his eyes dancing. "Ah, but you're so cute when your annoyed." He replied in a playful tone. I pursed my lips together, throwing another glare in his general direction, refusing to meet his gaze, because I knew looking into his eyes would mean me softening a bit.

"Well, excuse me for being HUMAN and not having the skills that you do!" I practically shouted. It was a good thing it was our lunch period and the hallway was practically empty, or that remark would have gotten us some very weird stares.

He chuckled softly, but then sensing that I was at the end of my rope, quickly stopped. "Allow me to help."

"Humph," was all I managed to reply as I folded my arms across my chest and pouted a bit. Today had not been a good day. I had already gotten a ton of homework, meaning that Edward and I would have less time to spend together tonight, and had 2 tests to study for, forgot a book for one of my classes, and had been late to class.

On top of that, I had three hours of dance class tonight and I would have to tell them that I wasn't coming back next year. AND, Edward was refusing to discuss my one condition, making love before our wedding night in August. He was so adamantly against it; he wouldn't even discuss it with me. He wanted to "preserve my virtue." Which I had wanted to, until I met him. I WOULD fall for the bizarrely moral 108year-old vampire trapped in a 17 year-old's body.

Throw in my parents yelling at me for spending so much time at the Cullen house, and my friends begging me to spend more time with them, and you had my very definition of a bad day.

After Edward had come back in August, we had been even more inseparable than before, and my family and friends were suffering for it. The months had passed quickly and uneventfully, with the exception of a hostile vampire trying to kill me in October.

But when the love of your life is a vampire and his brother has already tried to kill you, things like those are considered part of the deal. Edward had proposed to me at Christmastime, and though it had taken my family and close friends a while to get over the shock, they were getting excited about the wedding. It was now April, and my life couldn't have been better. With the exception of all the things I just listed.

So of course, now my locker wouldn't open. Yup, that's my luck. "There." Edward said, looking very smug. In the amount of time it had taken me to think 10 seconds worth of thoughts, Edward had opened my locker, grabbed the books he knew I needed for our after lunch class, and put away my books from the previous class in exactly the right places.

"Show-off," I muttered darkly at him. Of course he heard that, him and his extra-sensitive ears

. "Slow-poke," he replied teasingly.

"Vampire," I shot back, beginning to smile a little now.

"Human," he said, smiling his beautiful smile of his.

I grinned back fully now, some of my bad mood lifted. "I'm sorry." I said, completely admitting defeat. "It's been such a bad day." "Oh, love, let me make it better." As he said that he stroked my cheek and leaned in to give me a kiss. As he did, I completely and totally melted. It didn't matter to me that his lips were cold marble.

"Better?" he asked as he pulled back, way too soon to my liking. "Slightly," I replied, fighting a grin. I looked into his beautifully golden eyes, realizing they were getting slightly purple around the edges. I sighed. He would have to leave to go hunting soon.

"Come on, "I said, as I took his hand in mine, "Let's go to lunch before Alice has a…well not a heart attack…but something close to it." He laughed and walked with me at my slow, human pace. "Ashley wants to ask you if you want to sleepover her house tomorrow with Deg, Kait, Nicole Quirk, and Kait. And Nicole is going to ask you to go over her house on Sunday, possibly with Jill, but possibly not. She wants to spend time with you." He told me casually.

_Annoying mind reading abilities,_ I thought to myself. He of course, heard that. "Well you're going hunting this weekend, so that's very convenient. " He looked at me, slightly perplexed. "Have you developed mind reading abilities now?" He asked me with a laugh.

"Your eyes," I told him with a smile. "They're starting to get purple around the edges, which means by tomorrow they'll be violet, so naturally you have to go hunting by tomorrow night, before they get black." I had this freaky ability to block my mind from him sometimes, I could control it sometimes, others not. He laughed and said, "Good logic. And you think Alice and I have such advantages over you."

"Well, at any rate, I'll say yes to both invitations….and I think Saturday night I'll try to do something with Madeline, or maybe get everyone together with the guys. I'll see if I can cram at least half of my human friends in this weekend, maybe take some of the guilt off of me." Edward looked at me, his mouth in a tight line.

"You don't have to feel guilty you know. You can be human; have human experiences. You don't have to give everything up." I blew out a sigh, not this again. "I've had 17 years worth of human experiences. I want my vampire ones now." I tried to get him to smile at me, but he kept his expression hard. I didn't want to have this argument again, especially not now. He had given in to changing me after graduation, on the condition that we were married first. I had agreed, with a counter condition that he had to give me a real wedding night and honeymoon before he changed me.

I understood Edward wanted to preserve my soul and all, wanted me to be happy and safe and have everything I wanted, but I didn't care about any human experiences I was missing out on. If they couldn't be with Edward, they weren't experiences I wanted to have.

I loved him too much, needed him too much. He was my life now, and I was his. And I meant it, quite literally, for all of eternity. Still, it made me feel guilty. Esme and Carlisle were like second parents to me, Emmet and Jasper big brothers, Alice my best friend, and Rosalie was…well, she was Rosalie. But still, I loved them all, especially Edward.

But if I was honest with myself, I would admit it. I would miss my human friends. I had toyed with the idea of not being close to anyone for this last year, but I knew I would regret not having good memories later. Edward was always so supportive of that. He and Alice sit with my friends at lunch, and he doesn't mind sharing me on weekends.

We have forever, he would say to me, or the rest of your life to be together, whichever you want. Of course I wanted the forever. Still, I felt guilty about my family. It would be too dangerous for the first few years after I had been changed.

Although Edward and his family were "vegetarians," as they called it, and they would teach me to be one too, I know the thirst will be strong. I couldn't risk slipping and hurting a stranger, let alone someone I loved. I wouldn't be able to see my family or friends for a few years, and only communicate by email or phone.

I shuddered at the lack of self control that I would have then. I would try to visit as much as I could, or have family members visit as long as it was safe. Then, I would try to fake normal growing up as much as possible.

That was the other problem with seeing my family often. When I hit age "30," we had decided it was best if my family and friends thought I had died in a fire. That way, I didn't have to hurt them by not visiting often, never producing grandchildren for my parents, never getting older, being cold and distant.

It was easier this way. I wouldn't have to hurt them, they would think I had died happy, and have good memories of me; they would remember me on a good note. That was the plan. But I found one flaw in it.

Edward finally realized that I did need to be changed as a necessity to my safety, and our happiness. So he wasn't very happy about it, and he constantly tried to persuade me otherwise, but I wouldn't budge. He was warming to the idea over time, and I held firm. This was the only way.

Already, I was almost one year older than him. I couldn't get older than that, or when we moved to new towns, I wouldn't be able to pretend I was his age, therefore making it ok to date him. As soon as I was changed, I would join in on the charade, becoming Katie Hale, so I would be able to date Edward.

We would move from town-town every few years, as long as we could fake our ages. I also knew we would probably go to Europe and other far away continents for a time. I mean why not, when you have all of eternity?

"Kait!" I heard Deg's cheerful voice call me name as we neared our lunch table. I smiled as I plopped down next to her and Kait across from Alice, who Edward went to sit next to, Ashley, Nick, Impag, John, Kendra, Pete, and Dom.

_Yup, the gang's all hear._ Since freshman year, this had been my lunch table, my best friends. Lunch passed without too much eventfulness. Just as Edward had read it in her mind, Ashley invited me over for tomorrow night, which was Friday. I gladly accepted, and when we had five minutes left in the lunch period and I began to walk around with Edward, I stopped to talk to Nicole, I also accepted her invitation, and during my next class, asked Maddie if she wanted to get together Saturday night.

She said yes, which left Saturday day open for homework and I decided to go out to lunch with my favorite Aunt, my Auntie Linda, and visit my Grandma and then my Nana. Hopefully, that would take care of most of my obligations.

Next weekend and the weekend after that would have to be partly dedicated to those who didn't make the cut this time.


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed to myself as Edward and I walked from our 5th period class, after lunch. It was Day 5 in the schedule, which thankfully meant that last period was free period, meaning we could leave early because we were seniors.

This was so complicated. At least when I was changed, as painful as it might be to be away from everyone, at least I would be able to stop stressing out about fitting everyone in, spending time with Edward, keeping my grades up, doing track, dancing, and maybe even breathing!

I laughed to myself at that, I wouldn't need to be doing that much longer.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as we started the drive to his house, his eyes full of concern. I realized I had been very quiet all day. And, gentlemen that he was, he never read my thoughts without my permission.

Also, my ability to block my mind easily helped. I smiled sadly at him. "I'm fine….just thinking a lot, trying to figure out how to tie up the loose ends. I only have 2 months left you know." He frowned at that.

"You don't have to have two months left. You can wait a year or two. Go to college. Have it as a human experience first, you'll die of boredom when you have to go through it again and again as a vampire. Or…don't say goodbye at all." I threw up my arms and let out a frustrated cry.

"No!" I practically shouted at him, "No, no, no, no, no, no! I will NOT keep being a burden. You practically kill yourself trying not to kill me, poor Jasper has a hard time with it, and in case you forgot, I almost got us all killed 8 months ago!" He laughed at my frustrated expression.

"What could you possibly find funny?" I hissed out in a dangerously low voice, which only made him laugh more. "Silly," he replied, still smiling, "First of all, I am not killing myself with this self control, your love, you, are far more important than my thirst, you are well worth the effort and I wouldn't have it any other way. And I told you, I'm used to your scent now, so it's not as hard and after losing you…..my whole nature runs at the very thought of hurting you. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you.

" Secondly, Jasper has a hard time being in school, at a market, walking down the street and you don't see him walled up in the house do you? Its life, or well, non-life in our case, and he has to learn self control sometime. And thirdly, none of us were ever in any danger then. You were never in any danger. I would never let that happen, and you know that. You are not a burden," he said as he reached out his hand to find mine.

At this point, we were at his house. We went inside, and I greeted Esme with a warm hug. Emmet, hearing us arrive, bounded down the stairs happily, a slightly less enthusiastic Rosalie in tow. "Katie!" Emmet said as he hugged me warmly, lifting me off the ground. I laughed. Emmet was like the big brother I never had.

"Hi, Rosalie," I greeted her shyly. "Hi, Kaitlyn." She said just as shyly. "Hey, Kait," Jasper said easily from the living room couch. Jasper and I got along well, but he was the newest to the lifestyle, and the weakest, so he kept his distance most of the time so he wasn't too tempted, for which I had to admit I was slightly grateful.

I already had one vampire killing himself by being close to me; I didn't need Jasper's suffering on my shoulders now too. The four of them were the only ones home, Carlisle was at the hospital, and Alice was still at school.

The story was that Emmet and Rosalie had gone to URI, while Jasper had chosen Brown, but it was just that: a story. Normally, they went to the colleges they said they would, but we were planning on leaving for New Hampshire as soon as I was changed, so there was no point in them going only for a year.

Later, Edward and I sat, cuddled together, on the couch in his room, absent-mindedly watching T.V. and talking occasionally, but mostly enjoying each other's company.

My head was nestled against his chest, his arms wrapped around me, my right hand intertwined with his left. He was stroking it, mostly looking at the silver ring on my right ring finger, the one given to me by grandmother. The engagement ring Edward gave me was in its rightful place on my left hand. "Do you ever take this off?" he asked curiously.

"Nope," I said with a small smile, looking wistfully at the silver beauty glistening from my finger. "Not even in the shower?" he asked slightly incredulously. "Yup," I replied easily, "At first, I took it off when I had to shower, I was so afraid of damaging the silver, because it's from Tiffany's and extremely delicate. But the when I went to the store, the women taught me how to take care of it, so now it's basically never off my finger. "

"Hmm," he looked thoughtful for a minute. "Is it because it's so special to you, because your grandma gave it to you? Or is it because you love it so much?" I thought for a minute.

"A little bit of both, I guess. It is very special to me because my grandma cared enough to get me a very expensive ring, and when she's gone, I'll have something to remember her by. I love the ring, I really do, but I love it even more knowing it came from someone I love." He nodded along as I talked, observing all this human behavior.

"And…..well, do you want to know a secret?" I said a moment later. "Of course, love, always." He replied as he kissed my forehead. Edward and I had practically no secrets left to keep from each other, so this was a rare occurrence. "One reason it's so special to me is….well…I pretend that it's from my grandpa too." The last part came out in a rush, and I looked down, embarrassed.

It was crazy. He saw my thoughts, and I knew it the second he pulled me closer to him. "Oh, my love," he said softly to me, "That's not crazy. Not at all, if your grandfather had been alive of course he would have wanted to give it to you. And don't worry; you're not the only one who thinks that way." I sat up a little, so I could look into his eyes.

"Wait, what? Who?" I asked breathlessly. He looked straight into my eyes, trying to judge if this would upset me too much if he were to tell me. I knew he hated to see me upset, and I knew he knew that seeing my family sad about my grandpa killed me enough without knowing their exact thoughts about it.

But I think something in my eyes, or maybe my thoughts, told him that I needed to know this. He sighed finally. "Your grandmother thinks of the gift as from your grandfather too," he told me softly. "She knows he would have wanted you to have something special, something as beautiful as you, something you could wear every day. So, in her mind, it's from him too. I read that in her mind, at her birthday party."

I nodded, thoughtfully, suddenly very cheered by that. I liked the idea. Edward, seeing that he hadn't upset me, looked very happy also. "So are rings your favorite type of jewelry, or do you prefer something else?" I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, suddenly suspicious.

"It depends on the gift and who it comes from, but the only think that I don't prefer is earrings….why all the questions about jewelry?" He shrugged, his eyes looking a little too innocent in my opinion. "One of us in this room does happen to have a birthday coming up on Tuesday."

I groaned slightly. I loved birthdays, but the Cullen's had a lot of money-more than they knew what to do with. And sometimes, I felt that Edward spoiled me too much. I loved gifts as much as the next girl, and the small, no-reason gifts were adorable, but I felt awful knowing I really couldn't give him anything in return, at least nothing expensive.

I felt unworthy of his expensive gifts. "Edward Cullen, if you DARE get me anything that is worth even close to a month's tuition at LaSalle, I swear, those mountain lions that you hunt will look like scared little kittens compared to me." I shouted loudly at him.

I heard Emmet, Alice, and Jasper, laugh loudly from the family room downstairs, and Esme and Rosalie giggle from their respective bedrooms. Of course, house full of vampires, they had all heard me despite the three floors of the mansion.

Edward just smirked at me, enjoying my fury, "No, love, we wouldn't want that. But, my Katie-lyn, don't you see, you are worth 100 years worth of tuition and so much more! I should be allowed to spoil you, with all the pain I put you through."

I gave a frustrated hiss but settled back into his chest. "Not when I can't spoil you in return," I mumbled into his shirt. "Ah, but you do spoil me. Your very presence spoils me. You agreeing to be my wife spoils me. And those beautiful stories you write me, and when you sing for me….." I smiled, glad that he liked them.

Since Edward had so much already, and I didn't have the funds to get him anything outlandish that he didn't already had, I wrote him stories. I showed him some of my old stuff, and my unfinished pieces, which he encouraged me to finish. I wrote him little short stories that popped into my head, stories just for him, inspired by him. I also sang for him a lot, mostly while he accompanied me on the piano.

"Hmm," was all I replied as I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of him playing with my hair. We stayed like that, for about another hour, until my lightly grumbling stomach, which of course Edward could hear, gave my hunger away.

"Time for the human to eat," he teased me gently, as he lifted me in his arms and in a flash we were downstairs. "What do you want to order?" he asked me over his shoulder, as he reached for the phone, "Asia Grille is on speed dial," he told me with a grin as he mentioned my favorite food place in the world. I grinned back, knowing he didn't even need me to answer verbally. Just then, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme walked into the kitchen, all grinning, even Rose. "Some temper you got there, huh Katie?" Emmet teased me. "You bet, "I replied grinning broadly at him.

"See?" Emmet turned to Jasper, "I told you she wasn't as delicate has she looked; this one definitely has a dark side. I win." I laughed at that. "More bets?" Esme said, sounding exasperated. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes, both already having known about it, but probably by two very different means.

Edward just shook his head, and I could have sworn I saw his eyes scanning each one of their faces, making sure their thoughts weren't on any other bets they had about me. Seeming satisfied, he went to go order, and the rest of the evening passed pleasantly.

I went home at about 8:30, spent time with my family, and did my homework, finally at 10:30; I took a shower and put on my pjs. As I walked back into my room, I opened up my window so Edward could sneak in later and locked my door.

While waiting for him, I chatted on the phone with Danielle. Finally, at 11:45, once my brother and parents had gone to sleep, Edward slipped silently though my window.

I grinned at him, this had been our routine for a year now, and we knew it well. I greeted him with a kiss, and we went to my bed and cuddled, as, against my will power, I fell asleep in Edward's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-Thank you all for the wonderful reviews-they seriously make my day. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and as always, review.

The weekend passed by pleasantly, but not all that quickly. I said a sad goodbye to Edward after school Friday; we hated being apart, even for a few days. Especially after what happened last summer.

But I knew I needed to be strong for him, so even though I went into minor freak mode, I didn't say anything and did my best not to think about it. I still had some side effects however, for instance, the nightmares always came back.

After what happened, I had had awful nightmares for weeks, until Edward started singing me my lullaby to sleep. Since then, I hadn't had a bad dream. Except, when he left to go hunting. When he left, the nightmares about him leaving me again or worse, something happening to him, always came back. Nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the pain of losing Edward or seeing Edward in pain.

When he left, some of part of me left too. I felt a bit empty, but it wasn't like before. It just felt like I was incomplete, like my soul and heart weren't _all_ there. I felt like there was a piece missing, and that piece was Edward.

Despite all this, Ashley's hose was really fun, and I felt good spending time with my family, Madeline and I had a great heart to heart, and I realized after hanging out with Nicole and Jill on Sunday how much I had truly needed to be just a normal human girl for a little while.

Tuesday came, quickly and, on April 29th, at exactly 7:02 a.m., I was 18. I was an adult. I was cheerful; I loved birthdays, but also a little sad, because it would be my last one. "Happy birthday, love," Edward whispered in my ear as soon as I had woken up.

I kissed him good morning, and then he went home to change for school and made a big show of picking me up and wishing me a big happy birthday like it was the first time, pretending to be slightly annoyed at the fact that I was "older" than him. I found this funny, because in actuality, he was about 90 years older than me, and I was pretending to be only two months older than him.

Alice gave me a huge hug and kiss on the cheek when we got to school, and everyone else was very enthusiastic. I was in good spirits. Ashley and Deg had decorated my locker, Nicole, not only practically jumped me when she saw me, but she gave me the sweetest card that it almost made me cry.

Today was also Jill's birthday, so all day we texted each other with "happy birthday twin!" It was all so sweet. I felt so grateful, and a little sad, but I was determined to only have happy memories on this day.

Alice told me to come to their house right after track for her and the other Cullen's gifts, and I was excited about it. The day was a blur, even track practice. It was free cone day at Ben & Jerry's, so us seniors decided since we were running the practice to drive the team to get some before having to lift, because it was an easy day and we had nothing left to do.

It was so fun and exhilarating, and once we had snuck back and were in the weight room, the whole team sang to me. It was so perfect. I couldn't wait to get to Edward's house. I was excited to see what he had gotten me, although I was really hoping it wasn't expensive enough for me to feel guilty about keeping it.

He picked me up from track, and I chattered the whole way about what had happened, although I suspected he already knew. Neither one of us ever stopped smiling the whole way there. I could tell he was happy to see me so excited. I knew he was worried about me being sad, and wasting the last of my human days, and then later regretting it and my decision.

He liked that the old, talkative me was back, no strings attached. I liked it too, and I figured I could afford to be completely human for one night. As we walked through the door of the darkened Cullen house (no surprise there), suddenly, I heard a chorus of "SURPRISE!"

I jumped back, scared half to death. I saw Alice, Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle, standing at the center of the circle. My mother and father and brother were there, along with almost all of my dad's family, and my mom's, and all my friends from school and dance.

"Oh my God, Alice you didn't!" I cried happily. I had always wanted a surprise party. I ran over and gave her a huge hug, and I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes. She laughed her beautiful laugh, and then kissed me on the cheek, saying, "You deserve it, Katie, your only 18 once." And at that, she winked at me, and the rest of the Cullen family all exchanged bemused glances.

I noticed Jasper and Rosalie standing slightly off to the side, each uncomfortable for very different reasons. I smiled at everyone, and yelled, "Thank you, everyone!" And began to hug, kiss, and thank everyone there.

"Jill!" I screamed when I reached her, "It's your birthday too! This should be both of our parties!" She just laughed at me, and pulled me into a hug, saying "I'm only 20, and we had a huge party for me when I turned 18, even though it was your birthday too. Enjoy this. We can celebrate my birthday this weekend." I grinned back at her.

Edward was at my side, hand at the small of my back, going everywhere with me. I had a lot of fun, and I got a lot of nice presents from my family, especially my parents. Then, it was the Cullen's turn. Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper all got me Dartmouth sweatshirts, sweatpants, shirts, etc.

Alice got me this gorgeous jacket, which she knew I had wanted. I looked expectantly at Edward, but he just smiled and shook his head, signaling that his was saved for last. Esme placed a box in my lap next, from her and Carlisle. I grinned at her, and opened the box curiously. I gasped when I saw what was inside it.

"Oh, Esme…Carlisle….Oh!" I said, on the verge of tears, but happy tears. Inside the box were three books. Two, were novels that _I,_ had completed and given to Edward, and the third was a bound collection of my short stories.

I looked up at them, speechless. I hadn't even known that they knew about them. "Thank you so much!" I cried as I threw my arms around both of them at the same time, "You have no idea how much this means to me". I laughed as I looked inside their beautiful covers and found "critics" reviews, from the whole Cullen family, even Rosalie.

I smiled at all of them, as a sudden realization hit me. I was ready, and I knew it. I had been sure, but I had been struggling with what I had to give up, but now I knew exactly what I'd be gaining. A family. A beautiful, loving, thoughtful, and kind family.

The thought made me well up with tears all over again, and I thanked everyone again. Lightly, Edward cleared his throat. "If everyone would please follow me….to another location, I would like to present Katie with my gift," he said smoothly. I smiled, but apprehensively. Another location? I was slightly scared.

Edward took out a tie from his pocket and tied it around my eyes. OK, now I was _really_ scared. I did not like where this was going, although I was almost positive he had gotten me jewelry. I couldn't tell where he was taking me, but soon enough we had arrived wherever that was.

He released the tie from my eyes, but his hands were there in a flash. He leaned in, his lips right next to my ear, and whispered, "Happy birthday, my love." He dropped his hands, and my jaw dropped.

He didn't!

Out in the garage, was a beautiful silver convertible, which I was sure was from some high-end dealer! That was _so _worth more than a month's tuition. It was worth more than four years worth. I would kill him.

I looked at his face, still in shock, and saw that he was waiting with an expectant smile on his face. I looked into his eyes. He wanted me to love it. He wanted so badly to make me happy. And I did love it, I really did. I just felt like I didn't deserve it.

But, if it made him happy…… "Edward!" I screamed happily, as ran full force into him and hugged him fiercely while kissing him urgently. He let me have my fun for a moment, but then pulled back, and whispered quietly, "Be good, please." I nodded. "I'm sorry…it's just….you got me a car!" I screamed the last part out happily.

Then, I remembered my threat. "Edward Cullen!" I screamed suddenly, putting on the mock anger for Emmet and Jasper, "what did I say about getting me anything worth more than half a month's tuition at LaSalle! This looks more like four years!" Even as I said it though, I had a hard time fighting my smile.

No, I did not feel worthy enough to be spoiled. But he was incredibly sweet to try. "Well technically, you said a month's, love." he said smugly, as I mock glared at him, "And would you believe it was an incredibly good deal?" he smiled convincingly, and I giggled.

I hugged him again, more gently this time, and said, "I feel so bad. I'm not worth the money." He looked at me like I just told him that it would be a good idea to tell everyone the truth about his family. "You are worth it, my love. You are worth far more than this, but I was afraid of the lioness." He smiled. I laughed.

Only then did I realized that everyone else was out there, staring at my new car! I smiled, and said, "Do I not have the BEST future husband EVER?" They all laughed and nodded in agreement. It was 8 now, and the last of the partiers left at about 8:30.

I was left alone with my future family, to hug and kiss each of them (except Jasper, though I did squeeze his hand), and even Rosalie, though the hug was slightly awkward. Emmet mock groaned as Edward pulled me down onto his lap as he sat on the living room couch and I stroked his face lovingly. We both turned to look at him, "What happened to making the mountain lions look like scared little kittens! I thought I was going to see some blood!"

We both winced at the expression. "Sorry," Emmet mumbled, looking sheepish, "You know what I mean." I laughed, and replied, "Yeah and she was there at first, but then I saw my beautiful car, and the beautiful expression on my beautiful fiancé's face, and the lioness got tamed."

Edward grinned at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Emmet shook his head, and then looked over at Jasper. "Looks like I owe you half back man, you were right- her anger doesn't last very long with him." We all laughed, enjoying the moment and the peace that came with it.

At 9:00, Edward carried me up to his room in his arms, and as always we were there in a flash. I gasped when he opened the door-there was a huge bed in the middle of the room, and it looked extremely comfortable. I turned toward him, speechless. "What…………" my voice trailed off, purposely closing my mind so he wouldn't know the not-so-innocent thoughts running through my head. He smiled at me.

"Alice asked your parents if you could sleep over with her tonight….only your really sleeping over with me." I grinned back. "And how is this different from any other night?" I teased him. "Well for one, we don't have to sneak around like thieves, two, this bed is much bigger so that means more room, and three…..we can discuss some important things without fear of being caught."

Hmm. That intrigued me. I wondered if he had decided to rethink our physical boundaries. I walked over to the bed and sat in the middle of it, he was beside me in less than a second. He turned to me, and said, "Katie, you know I love you, more than anything in the whole world, right? And I would never hurt you, and I want forever with you?"

I smiled sweetly at him, stroking his cheek with my left hand, which he grabbed and brought to his lips to kiss my ring. "You know I love you more than words can describe." I whispered back to him. "I've been rethinking our boundaries…" My heart skipped a beat. He kissed me then, really kissed, open mouthed, with his tongue massaging mine in my mouth. We had sort of kissed like this before…but there was electricity that was new in this kiss. After we had gotten engaged, he allowed French-kissing, we were taking baby steps in our physical relationship. His hands gripped my hips tightly as he laid me down on the bed, allowing me to feel all of him, but not his full weight. Against my will, I moaned softly as he trailed open mouth kisses down my neck and collarbone. "How-how many boundaries exactly are you considering?" He chuckled and stopped kissing my neck, looking into my eyes. "Not all of them..I was thinking we could become pros at half of the bases." He smirked at me. Second base? I could so deal with that. "I love you," I whispered softly, thanking him in my mind for this. "I love you more." He teased back, "Oh no, do not start that argument again!" I responded laughing. "You know love you're a bit too coherent for my liking." Best. Birthday. Ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-Thank you guys for all of the reviews! Here's the next chapter: it's a bit long, but I wanted to give you guys a lot =D. Enjoy and Review please!**

I drummed my fingers on the counter in the studio, humming along with the song playing in the first room, lost in thought over the wedding. Or, more specifically, my groom. That's what would happen anytime I tried to think of wedding details.

My thoughts always found their way from seating arrangements to how gorgeous Edward was going to look in his tux. Thoughts of flower arrangements melted into thoughts of Edward smiling at me from the altar as I walked down the aisle. Thoughts of the wedding playlist, turned into Edward and I dancing together, his gorgeous golden eyes burning into me as he spins me around the dance floor.

As overzealous as Alice was about wedding plans, I was intensely grateful that she was there to help; she at least, could keep her thoughts off Edward. As surreal as it was planning my wedding at 18, I was getting very excited and into it.

It was now May 11th, and it had been about two weeks since my wonderful birthday. In those two weeks, Edward and I had been busy making more definite descisions about the wedding.

After the initial shock had worn off, my friends had gotten really excited and into helping me plan the wedding, especially Ashley, Deg, Nicole Quirk, and Danielle. Especially planning the bachelorette party. Alice was officially helping me plan the entire wedding, but I tried to have everyone help me.

Taylor was going to be my maid of honor, while Alice, Rosalie, Ashley, Deg, Nicole Quirk, Madeline, Kait, Kendra, and Impag were my bridesmaids. Emmet was Edward's best man, and Jasper, my brother Matt, John, Nick, Dom, Cooney, Pete, Ryan, and James were the groomsmen.

Even my mom and my aunts got really into planning it, and both my grandma and nana commented on how grateful they were that they would be alive to see my wedding. The Cullen's were especially enthusiastic.

Suddenly, a voice snapped me out of my reverie. "Impatient much?" I looked up to see Spencer smirking at me. I let out a small sigh and hid my left hand slightly behind my back, thankful he couldn't see it due to me being behind the counter. Only close friends and family had been told of my engagement, and the studio.

But Spencer had been out because he broke his leg, and we were only at the studio at the same time once a week, and I had asked that nobody say anything around him until I had a chance to tell him myself. This was the first time I had seen him since, and I was slightly dreading it.

After Edward had come back in August, Spencer had been the only one to not accept my explanation, insisting that I was just hiding my true feelings, and refused to speak to me until well into December. I felt bad, because Spencer had been a good friend, but part of me knew it was for the best, considering he wanted more than friendship from me.

In December, he had said he missed me too much and wanted to forgive me, and our friendship had resumed, although we were not as close and it was certainly rocky. I refused to listen to him bad-mouth Edward, I did not hesitate to slap away his hands or arm and yell at him should he get too "friendly",

Edward had given him more than enough deadly glares for him to get the hint, and yet still he persisted. He was either seriously delusional, or a rejection addict. "Just thinking," I replied back vaguely. I wasn't quite sure how to broach this subject with him. I felt bad hurting him, and I knew this would cut him very deeply.

"Spencer….." I began. As I did, I placed both my hands on top of the counter together, trying to organize my thoughts. I heard his sharp intake of breath. I looked up at his face, which was twisted in pain, his gaze on my hands, I looked down, slightly confused, and as I did, realization dawned on my face.

My engagement ring was on my left hand, which was now exposed. This was not how I had wanted to begin this conversation, but it seemed inevitable now, "I guess you already know what I'm going to tell you." I murmured sheepishly.

"Are you insane? Why the hell would you get engaged, you're only 18! And for that matter, why are you still kidding yourself, why are you marrying _him_? Is he blackmailing you? Abusing you? There has to be a reason why you haven't left him for me yet." Fury erupted in me.

"Because I _love_ him! I love every single piece of him with every single fiber of my being! And yes, I know we're young but there's not a doubt in my mind that we will be together for eternity. This is what_ I_ want, this is want _we_ want. And Spencer, for the last time, you are the insane one. I don't love you like that."

He shook his head; he still looked sad, "You just won't give me a chance. You'll see. You love me." "I. Don't. Love. You." I said through gritted teeth. He was getting angry now. "Yes you do, I'll prove it!"

Then, without warning, he grabbed my forearms, and leaned over the counter towards me, pulling my body towards his. His lips crashed into mine suddenly. I tried to fight him off, to twist away, but he was strong and wouldn't let up. His lips were rough and I kept my jaw locked tight. He pulled away 30 seconds later, smirking slightly.

"See?" he said smugly. "I knew you would like it." I just stared at him incredulously. "You _idiot_. You call fighting against you and keeping my jaw locked _liking_ it? I'm getting married are you insane!" He didn't seem fazed. "You liked it, and you know it." Frustrated, I screamed out, "NO! NO! NO! NO!" He just shook his head, and leaned in again, "Want to try again?"

Disgusted, I lifted my right hand, and with all my might, slapped him right across the face. Of course, at that same moment, he turned his head to look at my hand, and instead of hitting his cheek with the force I had intended, my hand collided with his sharp jaw and I felt a spasm of pain shoot through my hand.

"Ow!" I screamed, clutching my hand. "Oh my God, OW!" Spencer looked at me, incredibly confused, "Why did you hit me?" I just stared at him with my mouth open. All of a sudden, Nicole was by my side, trying her hardest not to laugh out loud, "Let me go ask Val for some ice."

I suddenly remembered that we were in my studio and that although it was almost 3:30 on Saturday, and that other than Spencer and I, Danielle and Nicole were teacher assisting a little kid's class with Michelle and Jill was teaching another one. I had been there earlier for class and had stuck around to wait for Jill, Nicole, and Danielle to discuss wedding details.

They had probably heard the whole thing. I would have been embarrassed if I hadn't been so pissed off at Spencer right now. I followed Nicole into Val's office, and where Danielle already was and was restraining her laughter, "The kid apparently can't take a hint." She joked with me.

I lifted my hand up incredulously, showing her the evidence of exactly how dense he was. She handed me a plastic bag full of ice, and I told them that it was ok to laugh. I walked out to the hallway, and saw that Spencer was still standing by the counter. Fuming still, I whipped out my cell phone and hit speed dial. Edward picked up on the first ring.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong, I thought you were going to go back to Danielle's for a little while after dance, do you need me to pick you up already?" I pursued my lips together and said "Yes. Right away." I heard an engine accelerating as I spoke the words. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" he sounded anxious. "I hurt my hand. Carlisle should look at it."

The engine accelerated even more, and his voice came out tight, "Did you fall out of a jump or turn?"He sounded so worried. I smiled evilly when I noticed Spencer listening to my conversation warily. "No. I slapped Spencer and he turned his head just as I was doing it, so my hand collided into his jaw at the wrong angle." The engine accelerated even more, if that was possible. I knew it would only be a few moments until he was here.

"Does he at least have some battle wounds?" Edward asked me quietly. I could tell her wanted to know why I had slapped him. "Nope. Not a scratch." His voice was hard. "That can be easily fixed." I smiled evilly again. Nicole, Danielle and Jill, who had just walked out of the dance room, widened their eyes, having heard what he said through the phone, and tried not to laugh loudly.

"Good. I wanted you to say that." Now he was really intrigued. "What did he do?" My lips formed a hard line, and my fury was evident in my voice. "He kissed me." Edward was silent for a moment, and I saw Spencer at least had enough sense to look slightly scared, which only made Jill, Nicole, Danielle, and now Michelle, who had walked over, laugh even harder, doing a very poor job of hiding their amusement. Finally, he spoke. "I'm parking now." And with that he hung up.

As he did, I saw his car pull into the parking lot. In the time I had been on the phone, the studio had cleared, those classes being the last of the day, and it was only Michelle, Jill, Nicole, Danielle, Val, Spencer and I left. Edward closed the door and got out of the car swiftly.

His expression was smooth and expressionless, but the rage was evident in his eyes. He walked into the studio, and while ignoring Spencer and walking right past him, came right to my side. "Which hand, love?" he murmured softly. I lifted my right one, and he gently examined it, his icy fingers feeling better than the ice. His brow furrowed in concentration.

"I don't think it's broken. It could possibly be sprained, because that's your luck that you would find the perfect angle to sprain it at, but it's most likely just badly bruised. We'll have Carlisle check it out, just in case, too." I nodded, still angry, but feeling better that he was here.

Maybe, finally, someone could get through to Spencer. I had tried, half the studio had tried, hell even Cheryl had tried. Edward kissed my hand softly. I stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek gently. As I did, I thought _Edward, kiss me very passionately in front of Spencer. The message is not getting through apparently._ Val had chosen this moment to go back into her office, muttering something about schedules needing to be printed, and could Jill help her? Michelle followed her suit, and practically dragged Nicole and Danielle into the adjourning dance store, both still laughing.

They all seemed to sense that something big was going to go down, and while they would all know exactly what happened later, they decided to give us some privacy for now. Edward grinned at me, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He was still angry, as was I. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to enjoy kissing him. "I missed you so much, my beautiful fiancé," he said to me, loud enough for Spencer to hear, and he leaned down and captured my lips in his own.

His lips were the exact opposite of Spencer's, they were gentle and loving, and they had been granted permission to explore my own lips. Edward wove one hand into my hair, and the other was placed on the small of my back. I wrapped both my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. It had been about three hours since I last seen him, and I had missed him so much.

After a few seconds, I forgot all about Spencer, my hand, or where we were. Nothing existed except Edward and I. Too soon, I felt Edward's lips curl upward against mine, and he pulled back, and unhooking my arms from around his neck.

I pouted lightly at the separation, but then I remembered why I had asked him to kiss me in the first place, and my anger returned. Gripping my left hand, Edward walked us over to where Spencer stood a pained look on his face from our little show, which he was failing to mask. Edward angled us so I was slightly behind him. I glared at Spencer.

"I won't kill you now, because Katie would be upset." His voice was steel. I made a little "ha!" sound, and he turned towards me and said in a gentle voice, "You know it would bother you when you've calmed down." The ironic thing was Spencer thought that Edward meant it figuratively, while he and I both knew otherwise. He turned back to Spencer, "But, if you ever kiss her again or invade her personal space without her permission, I _will _break your jaw for her."

Spencer narrowed his eyes, and in a taunting voice, said, "And if I have her permission?" I rolled my eyes at that, but this time Edward ignored me. "If that is what she wants, then so be it. Her happiness is the most important thing to me, so if that would make her happy, then I won't object. But, you might want to look up the definition of "permission." As far as I know, claiming that she doesn't love you, being engaged to someone else, and fighting against you do not mean "go right ahead." You had no right to violate her like that."

Spencer's lip curled upward in a sneer, "I didn't see you ask permission before your little show over there." Edward's voice hardened slightly, "I did ask permission, with my eyes, the way I always do. Besides, I will be her husband in two months, so I'm almost positive she would have no objections." Spencer's face fell. He hadn't been expecting the wedding to be that soon.

Good! Maybe this would knock some sense into him! Spencer just continued looking sad, and then suddenly opened his mouth, "You know when you left, she came so close to getting over you and if she had just stopped being sad, we could have-"

"Give it a rest Spencer." I cut in sharply. I wasn't looking at him though. I was focused on Edward's face, which was contorted in pain. Obviously, Spencer was remembering that summer. I hated seeing Edward in pain. Edward tried, but failed, to compose his expression, and I could tell that Spencer's thoughts were still on that summer.

"Spencer. Seriously. I don't know how else to get through to you. I love him. You know me, I over analyze every single feeling and thought I could possibly have. I would not be marrying him if there was even one doubt in my mind that it wasn't the right thing. But there isn't, and I know it's right. I'm sorry to be harsh, but this has gone on way to long. I don't know how to get through to you!" Spencer's face fell for real this time, and I knew my words had finally gotten through.

"I……I'm sorry if I've been such a burden." His face was hard. I opened my mouth to say more, but Edward began pulling me towards the door, "Come on love, we need to get to Carlisle quickly." I let him pull me, admitting defeat. Apparently, this was as good of a solution as we were going to get.

**A/N-OK, ok. I know-almost exactly like the whole eclipse Jacob thing…but I couldn't resist. LOL. And my parents would probably never be that OK with me getting married that young, but hey, a girl can dream, can't she? ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-I finally outlined the rest of the story for good, and I was so excited I just had to update quickly! Lol. So there's going to be about 2-3 chapters of cute little snippets of wedding planning, then the actual wedding festivities, then dun dun dun-my change, and what follows after! So just a little bit longer till this is finished, I promise! Enjoy this chapter, and please review and let me know what you think!**

"But what if I don't want to go?" I asked Edward, pouting a little bit. He laughed at me as he watched me straighten my long hair. "You want to go, and you know it. You'll have fun, and I'll be waiting right here for you when you get home."

I sighed. I knew he was right. I had tickets to the Kanye West Glow in the Dark Concert featuring Rihanna, Lupe Fiasco, and N.E.R.D. with Ashley, and Becca and Em, her best friends from Lincoln, who I became friends with, were coming too. Cait, Ashley's sister, who was 16, had gotten tickets too, so she was coming with us.

I was excited about the concert and the time with my friends, but I wasn't happy about leaving Edward for almost five hours. As strong as I tried to be, leaving him still freaked me out. That summer had caused me permanent damage, and I knew I would have it for a long time.

Reading my thoughts, he got up from my bed and put his arms around me, kissing my forehead. "You can call me as soon as you get there, and when you leave. You can even call me during the breaks if you wish, but I doubt your friends will like that very much. You'll be fine. Go rock out."

I smiled a bit at his attempt at being a 21st century teenager and kissed his lips. I knew I needed this night. I knew I needed to be a normal senior and go to a rocking concert with my friends. I finished doing my make-up, and we walked hand-in-hand down my stairs. "You look gorgeous love, very rocker." I giggled at him again.

I was wearing dark skinny jeans, with a white long V-necked T-shirt from American Eagle that had "Love Often, Love Freely" written in bright pink, green, and yellow over a yellow tank top. I had orange ballet flats on my feet, and my now straightened hair was up in a high ponytail.

All too soon, I saw Ashley's familiar blue car pull into my drive way. I sighed, kissed Edward on the lips, and ran out to go meet my friends. We had a lot of fun and a lot of laughs during the hour drive, and we took tons of crazy pictures.

I was beginning to feel happy, although I still had a dull ache in my chest due to Edward's absence. I called him as soon as we got there, and as I hung up, I found myself staring at my engagement ring absent mindedly.

"Any regrets?" Becca asked me quietly, seeing what I was staring at. It was a little game she had introduced me to when I met her sophomore year. Whenever we did something, whether it was hooking up with an ex or saying something outrageous, we asked that question. I knew they didn't complete understand why I was marrying him this young, but they respected what I wanted and were happy for me. I was extremely thankful for the understanding.

"None." I replied with a smile, "Now let's go rock out!" Lupe Fiasco opened the show, and we all danced through his half-hour set. During the break, we chattered excitedly about school and my wedding, until N.E.R.D. came on and we rocked out again. I was truly starting to have fun, when during the break before Rihanna, my cell phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice! What's up?" She spoke very quickly, and quietly, "Katie, are your seats anywhere near the lawn?" I blinked once in confusion, but then responded, "No, there's like a whole section separating us, why?" She let out a breath.

"Nothing, I'll explain later. Enjoy Rihanna, and try not to be disappointed over her song choices; she's not playing for very long." I rolled my eyes at that, and hung up, slightly worried. "What did she want?" Em asked me conversationally as the lights dimmed for Rihanna. "Oh, nothing. Wedding stuff. You know how crazy she gets."

My friend just smiled at me and we began to rock out to the music again. Alice had been right, she didn't play for long and in the middle of the next and final break, Alice called me again. "Katie?" she said, "Listen carefully, don't interrupt, and don't let your face give you away. There are two vampires at the concert."

A chill ran down my spine, and Ashley mouthed "what?" after seeing my expression, but I quickly composed myself and shook my head. "They are not vegetarians. This is like…._sport_ to them. They go to concerts, clubs, and get girls wasted so they can play with them before……" She didn't need to finish, I knew what she meant.

"There up in the lawn, so whatever you do, do NOT go up there." I let out a shaky breath, "Alice, my cousin is in the lawn." My 22 year old cousin Vanessa, who I was very close to, was indeed at the concert.

Fear for her gripped my heart. I knew she wasn't an easy type of girl at all and had a steady boyfriend, but I had learned not to underestimate a vampire's power. "What does she look like?" Alice asked me quickly. "Brown hair, brown eyes, pretty, slightly tan skin." She let out a breath, "She's not in any danger. They….their only hunting for blondes."

Another chill went down my spine, I let out a shaky laugh, trying to keep my end of the conversation sounding as normal as possible, "Well, we happen to have two people here like that." I of course meant myself and Becca.

"I know. That's the only reason I told you. You'll know instantly if you see them, do NOT go anywhere near them. If they get close enough to smell us on you, they're going to come after you just because of it. Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Rose, Esme, Carlisle and I are all on our way up there now. We'll be watching, trust me."

I just murmured a quiet agreement, wondering why Edward hadn't been the one to call. Probably because I had decided to tell her, Alice went quiet for a moment and then said, "You know how protective he is of you. He's extremely angry and upset, not at you, at the situation. I decided it'd be best if someone who could actually try to be calm tell you. Besides, I saw that if he heard your voice right now, it would just infuriate him more and he'd seek them out and pick a fight…"

I let out a shaky breath, and just "mhmed" in response. We hung up then. Before my friends could question me, Kanye West started to play, and they forgot all about the weird conversation and started dancing. My body was mimicking theirs, but my mind was racing.

Why did I always manage to put those I loved in danger? I knew, had I not been at the concert, the Cullens would not be racing up to body guard it, or even know about the other vampires. If any of them got hurt…..if any of my friends got hurt, I would never forgive myself. Especially not Edward. I longed for him to be with me right now. I needed his arms around me, comforting me.

My eyes scanned the crowd, although it was dark and hard to see. About three quarters of the way through Kanye's performance, I spotted them. Staring at me. Their eyes were an odd rust color, probably made by green contacts over red eyes. They were both pale and of course shockingly beautiful, though much less than the Cullen's and Torrance had been.

I realized these two must have been at best average looking in their human lives, and wondered if that had anything to do with their preferred hunting method. I inhaled sharply, and forcefully turned my body away, hoping to send the message that I was not interested and for them to move on.

Caitlyn caught them staring at us, and whispered, "Whoa. Looks like we got some admirers. Should I break it to them that one of us is getting married, or would you like to?" I tried to smile at her, but it probably came out forced. I realized they were walking towards us. Oh shit.

As the two vampires made their way slowly towards us, began sending texts to all of the Cullen's phones, knowing at least one of them would have it with them, all telling them the same thing. Alice answered me, and said, "Just act uninterested. If you can tell their suspicious, play it cool. Let me know."

The pair reached us then, "Well, hello there ladies. I'm Tristian, this is Griffin. And you are?" The taller of the two asked me. He had dark curly black hair and was pretty muscular. A devilish smile played at his lips. The other one was blonde and thin.

Becca answered them. "The name's Becca, and that's Katie, Cait, Ashley and Em." Tristian turned towards me and smiled, as Griffin did the same to Becca, completely ignoring my brunette friends. I wasn't sure whether or not to be happy that they were spared or terrified for myself and Becca.

"Are you ladies interested in joining us for a little after party?" I stiffened immediately, but before I could reply, Em was answering, "Well-" Griffin cut her off, speaking for the first time, "Not you. The beautiful blondes." Em, Ashley and Cait looked offended at their curtness, while Becca and I exchanged a look, and I was glad she was thinking, "sketchy!" just like I was, though for extremely different reasons.

Becca smiled sweetly, trying to deflect them as painlessly as possible, "Sorry, boys. But I have a boyfriend, (classic line) and this one's getting married in two months." She pointed to the ring on my left hand. Tristian's brow furrowed in confusion. "But you can't be more than two weeks over 18." He said finally. My mouth dropped open slightly, I had always been told I looked older, and the rest of my friends certainly, did, so how could he possibly know that?

And…wait…it _was_ a little over two weeks that I had been 18. "How…." I began, but then stopped and remembered what he was. That must have been a special talent of his. Understanding washed over my face, and Griffin caught it. Ever so slightly, he sniffed in my general direction. He smelled them, and I knew it.

He turned his head slightly towards Tristian's, and I knew that he was conveying the information to him at vampire speed. Tristian smiled at me. "Well, then lucky for your future husband." His lips curled up slightly at that, and his eyes seemed to be taunting me with the information that he knew. They walked away, but I knew it was far from over.

I exchanged an eye roll with Em, and pretend to brush it off, but I was texting Alice at lightning speed and told her of the new developments. She told me exactly what to do, and I gulped, preparing to follow her instructions as soon as the concert ended.

As soon as it did, I walked half way out of the arena with my friends, knowing _they _were following. Suddenly I stopped, "You guys head out to the car, and I'm going to run the bathroom." Ashley turned towards me, "Want me to come?" I laughed shakily, "Nah, go to the car. I'll be there in like 10 minutes."

I hurried off in the general direction of the bathroom, and then veered off as soon as I was sure I was out of sight. They were still following me and I knew it. I lead them to the edge of the surrounding forest, going in deeper until I reached a small clearing.

Edward was standing there, I ran towards him, stopping right in front of him, slightly confused because it wasn't part of the plan. "Evening, gentlemen." He said to the two, who were now right behind me. His voice was cold, and as he spoke he moved so he was directly in front of me, facing them.

"Good evening, forgive our curiosity, but we were hunting in the area and smelled the scent of our kind all over her. We were extremely curious," Tristian began his voice kind. "We'll leave her be if she's already your prey, but if she's not…..well then, we have no choice then to satisfy our thirst." I couldn't breathe, I was so terrified. Edward didn't speak for a moment, and then smoothed over his expression.

"Of course, she is my prey. Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned toward me, his look one of desire, but a different kind then usually. A desire for my blood, which he tried so hard to repress and which barely bothered him anymore. He looked so much like a vampire; I almost fainted from the fear. I made a small gagging sound. It was the only time I was ever _truly _scared of that side of his nature.

He lunged at me, and grabbed me in his arms and ran deeper into the forest, until in a matter of seconds we were a mile away. I was shaking as he set me down and pulled me into his chest, his arms reassuringly rubbing small circles up and down my back, as I sobbed quietly into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Katie. I know I scared you. I was acting, I had to. I read their thoughts, there were two of them, and I couldn't risk one of them lunging at you while I took care of the other one. My family could have been too late; I couldn't risk you like that. I had to get you out of there, I'm so very sorry."

I just continued to sob as he kissed my forehead and my hair, too shocked to do anything else. I could faintly hear bangs in the distance. "Their finishing them off." Edward told me quietly. He looked at my still horrified expression and the fear in my eyes, "I won't hurt you honey. I swear to you I won't. But I can let go of you if you're afraid of me."

I looked at him incredulously and clutched him closer to me. "No! Don't! I'm not afraid of you, Edward. Yes, your expression did freak me out for a minute back there, but its fear of them, its fear that I could have almost died tonight…." I trailed off as I started shaking again.

I couldn't wait to be a vampire, when I wouldn't be so vulnerable, and when I would be able to defend myself properly. "If Alice or Emmet or Jasper or Carlisle or Esme gets hurt…."I trailed off again, "Even Rose." I finished quietly. He kissed my lips softly, and pulled me tighter against his chest.

"Shh, it's ok. They'll be fine. Those two don't stand a chance; I just needed to get you out of there." We waited until Alice appeared in front of us a few minutes, and told us it was fine. Edward picked me up bridal style, and in a flash we were back in the clearing.

I could see Carlisle, Esme, and Rose standing there, all looking fine if not a little bit ruffled. I was told that Emmet and Jasper had gone off to burn the bodies. I thanked them and hugged each of them in turn, saying how sorry I was for putting them through all this.

They smiled at me and told me it wasn't my fault. Edward never let go of me, for which I was grateful. "I need to get back to my friends…." I didn't want to leave. I was about to fall to pieces again, but I just needed to make it through an hour car ride with my friends and then I would be back in Edward's arms again.

So I went back to them, and somehow managed to feign normalcy until I was able to collapse on my bed and into Edward's arms. I constantly reassured him throughout the night that it was not his fault, but I knew he still blamed himself.

I didn't go to school the next day, under the excuse that we got home from the concert too late, and besides, I was a senior and it was the end of the year. What could I possibly miss? Edward hid in my closet in the morning when my parents opened my door to check on me, but I pretended to be asleep until they left. Edward spent the day with me, and I slowly got over my shock.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-You guys have been so amazing in sticking with me with this story! Thank you so much! I got so excited when I saw that I had over 1,000 hits on this little story of mine, I just had to update right away! Review please!**

"Ugh! I can not wait until this stupid recital is over!" I laughed as Danielle raced back to where Nicole, Jill, Cindy, Marissa, Caroline, Allie, Alanna and I stood around the table, all of our make-up backs and costumes thrown haphazardly on it.

I laughed at her frustrated expression, but I had to admit I agreed with her. The stress of planning a wedding and a recital all within a month of each other was really starting to get to me. "I know," I replied to her, as she began taking her costume off, "I'm really beginning to hate this Pocasset Bay show."

Every year, a week before the recital, the studio brought one dance from each class to the Pocasset Bay Manor nursing home, and we were required to be in full and correct hair, make-up, and costume. The show started at 4 and wasn't very long, but the show was a nuisance and an unnecessary stress.

However, it was over and done with now, and in a little less than an hour I would be in Edward's arms again. I flipped my cell phone open, and found that I had a voicemail from Edward. I smiled to myself. It was a little tradition he and I had started for when he went hunting.

I almost always slept over someone's house when he did, so I wouldn't be alone, and last night I had slept over Danielle's since we had in class dress rehearsal in the morning. At about 10, when I knew he would be hunting, I called him and left him a voicemail.

He left me a returning one at 3, when he knew I'd be sleeping, and we continued like that during the day until we would see each other. I smiled as I listened to it, "Hello love. I know your dancing for the old folks right now," I could practically hear the smile in his voice, "We just finished up hunting, so we should arrive home at about 5 30. I'll expect you around 6. And, as promised, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmet, and Jasper will be out hunting. Carlisle has the night shift at the hospital, so "Alice" is free to kidnap you…."

I laughed, we had told my parents and most of my friends that Edward was still "camping" and I would be staying with Alice. "I miss you. I can't wait to have you in my arms again. I love you, my future wife." I smiled as his message ended.

I looked at the clock on the room we used as a dressing room's wall, 5:34. Hmmm. I would have to go in my full dance hair and make-up, but I knew Edward wouldn't mind. I wanted to see him as soon as possible.

"Was that Edward?" Nicole asked me with a knowing smile. I laughed, most of my friends knew about the voicemail thing, "Mhm. Confirming the kidnapping plans for tonight." My friends laughed. They knew that Edward "kidnapped" me sometimes, telling my parents it was Alice who wanted me to sleep over, so we could have some one-on-one time with all the stress of the wedding.

We barely had any time for it to be just the two of us, and most nights I was either too tired or Edward heard my parents stirring awake before we could really talk. My friends knew about these "kidnappings," but not about all the other nights he stayed with me. I wanted to share as much with them as possible, considering all that I _couldn't_ tell them.

"You wanna know what the truly sad and ironic part is though?" I asked Jill, Nicole, Alanna, Danielle, and Alison as we walked out to our cars together, "What?" Jill asked. "We don't even do anything when he kidnaps me. Like we talk for hours and then cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms. It's insanely PG, and yet I still have to lie to my parents about it."

They all laughed. Alanna shook her head at me, "That's the part I never got about your relationship. You guys love each other so much, like just the way you look at each other you can tell. And you seem so connected and….it's like a wonder that you two haven't had sex with all that chemistry and stuff. And because he looks like a model."

I laughed. "Yeah," Nicole agreed, "I always feel like there's some…aspect of your relationship that we don't know, like..I don't know. Like some secret, or…something. I don't know. I kinda just feel like you guys have a million silent conversations and things have double meanings…." I laughed again, but this time slightly shakily.

If they only knew…… "Oh yes. We have our own secret language." I winked at them. "But seriously…it's just…our connection, you know. We can practically hear each other's thoughts, and I don't know…we just get each other. No secrets there. I promise."

Internally, I flinched at that. I hated lying to them. We talked for a few more minutes, then I said goodbye to my friends, and drove to the Cullen's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I rolled over onto my stomach on the comfortable king-sized bed the next morning, reaching my hand out, searching for my husband-to-be. I sat up, confused, when I couldn't find him. I looked around his room, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Edward?" I called out softly, knowing he could hear me throughout the entire house. I furrowed my brow in confusion. He never left me alone without telling me first. A shiver of fear and panic went through me, but I quickly shook it off_. _

_Stop being irrational_, I thought to myself_. He would never put you in any danger, and Torrance is dead, she can't hurt you. And so is Griffin…… and Tristian. Ok I really need to stop pissing off hostile vampires_

_._ I pushed the covers back and shivered as the cold hit my body. I went to grab a sweatshirt from the bag I had brought, but realized that it only had my dance clothes from yesterday, my bag of toiletries, and a shirt and jeans for today.

I padded across Edward's room, now as familiar to me as my own. I opened up his sweatshirt drawer, searching through them to find my favorite "Columbia" one. I smiled as I saw the familiar names on the others. Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Syracuse…..I had always wondered why he had bothered to get all of these, considering he never got cold, but I suppose it was for memories' sake.

I found the one I wanted, and pulled it over the white v-neck t-shirt that I had worn to bed. It was slightly long and big on me, but I didn't care. I breathed in deeply, smelling his scent on it. I sighed, and walked across the room again and out the door, down the hallway, searching for my absent boyfriend.

Not finding him on the third floor, I headed down the stairs to the second, and still after not finding him, went down to the main floor. I giggled to myself as I took in my appearance in the hallway mirror. My hair was down, slightly curly from yesterday, and I had dark smudges around my eyes from the make-up. Edward's Columbia sweatshirt looked oversized on me and clashed with my gray "Dance Connection" sweatpants.

I was instantly glad that the rest of Edward's family was out hunting. Now if I could just find him……….I went down the stairs and into the main hallway, turning to walk into the living room, "Ed-" I began to call out again, when I felt myself flying though the air, I tensed up immediately, and stifled a scream of fear, when I heard his playful growl and became aware of his cold arms wrapped tightly around me, protecting me from harm.

We landed on the couch, pushing it far out of place, with Edward on top of me, pinning me down, and being careful not to crush me. He grinned down at me, his eyes dancing with humor and excitement. I glared back at him, my heart still not returning it to its normal pace.

Being in Edwards arms didn't exactly help that matter either. "Not. Funny." I growled at him. He only laughed in response, and bent down to kiss my jaw. "It _was_ rather funny." I still glared back, and I fought the smile that was tugging at my lips, "Not for the human in the room. Who is _quite_ capable of having a heart attack."

He laughed again, and wouldn't let me escape his iron grip as I tried to wriggle my way out of his arms. "I'm sorry love." It would have been very sincere too, if he hadn't chuckled at the end. Giving up trying to be mad, I laughed too, "Edward Cullen, never scare me like that again."

He smirked and kissed his way from the top of my cheek to my throat. "So I'm not allowed to tackle you?" I laughed at the suggestive edge in his voice, "You may tackle me. But only when I know you're in the room, or at least the house…I had no idea where you where."

He smiled and kissed my lips softly for the first time. "Deal." I kissed him again, and he released his grip on me, only to pull us up into a sitting position, so that I was straddling his waist. I felt my heart speed up. Although I still couldn't wait for our wedding night, second base and intense make out sessions have proved to be very satisfying.

"I thought you were content to steal one of my sweatshirts, do you want this one now too?" I laughed, one day, way back in November, I had gotten cold while we were together and he had given me his LaSalle sweatshirt, which I had commandeered from that point on. I knew he didn't mind, and I loved having a piece of him always with me, even when he couldn't be. He got it back every so often though, when it stopped smelling like him, and I made him wear it constantly for a bit.

"No, no. Only borrowing this one. I was cold when I woke up, _someone_ decided to disappear on me." He kissed my nose softly, "Sorry love. I was trying to surprise you with breakfast," he wrinkled his nose at the thought of human food, and I giggled, "but, I wasn't very far along when you woke up, and I decided to surprise you in another way."

I grinned wryly, "Right, the heart attack." I kissed his jaw, and then let my lips travel upwards to his mouth. He kissed me back, softly but excitedly, and held my face with one hand while the other rested on my back, pressing me closer to him. I let my fingers work their way into his hair, and pulled him closer to me.

"Whoa! We leave you guys for what, 12 hours and you're already practically dry-humping on the couch!" I jumped and broke off the kiss when I heard Emmet's voice. I blushed deeply, something I never do, as Edward looked unsurprised and extremely annoyed. I tried to jump up when I realized I was still straddling his waist, but Edward held me there tightly.

I glared at him and was still blushing, which only made Emmet laugh harder. "Was there any particular reason you came in here Emmet?" Edward asked him in an impatient voice as he kissed his way down my throat. "Nope just wanted to tell you we were home."

He smirked and walked out, shaking his head slightly at us. I was still glaring at my fiancé. "That was really unnecessary you know." He laughed and said, "I'm sorry love, but now that I have you in my arms I don't want to let go of you. Besides, everyone's going to have to get used to it eventually. You will, in a little more than a month, be living in a house full of vampires with incredible hearing….."

I groaned and buried my face in his chest as he laughed at me.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy, and please review and let me know what you like/dislike about this story!

"That's it. We are officially doing "Ode to Creepy Tree" for our modern dance next year." I laughed at Jen along with everyone else. Jen, Allison, Trish, Michelle, Elyse, Jill, Caitlin, Natalie, Katie, Alyssa, Melissa, Rebecca, Cindy, Danielle D., Danielle, Nicole and I were at RIC.

It was 7:45 a.m., and just like every year, we were here rehearsing on the stage. Cheryl always had the older classes, the teachers, and the pointe and adult hip hop practice the morning of the recital, sans costumes. That's what the in-class dress rehearsals were for.

I smiled as I looked over at Edward, who was sitting in the audience, and leapt off the stage and bounded into the seat next to him. "You were fantastic, love." He said to me in that beautiful voice of his. I wrinkled my nose at him, "You say that every time you see me dance. I fell out of the double at the end of jazz and I didn't go high enough on my jump in lyrical."

He just laughed at me, and kissed me cheek, "You always look amazing when you dance." I rolled my eyes, but gave him a small smile. As we went through all of the dances, Edward stayed and watched. I was so grateful for that.

I would have to be away from him for most of the day, considering it would start to get sunny out soon and I was required to stay at RIC for the 1:00 show, and then for the 6:00. Edward and the rest of my future family would be at the 6:00 show, once it stopped being sunny, but I would only be able to see Edward during intermission and at the end of the show.

I sighed, marveling at how I couldn't bear to be separated from him for more than an hour. Never in a million years, did I ever think that I could be this in love and dependent on a guy. Then again, I also didn't think I'd be getting married at 18 and moving away. Or marrying a vampire, for that matter, or becoming one.

I laughed to myself. No, my life did not turn out how I had expected it to. But it was perfect the way it had. I sighed as I looked at my phone; it was 10, and Alice had predicted that the sun would come out in another half an hour, so Edward would have to leave soon. I pouted at the realization, and Edward chuckled lightly at me. He kissed me, and then got up from the seat, waving goodbye to everyone.

"Edward, wait." I called after him as I stood up. He walked back down the aisle to where I was. I pulled off my engagement ring reluctantly, and said to him quietly, "I can't wear this on stage, and I don't want to keep it here because I can't bear to lose it. So keep it with you, and keep it safe for me please."

I handed him the ring. Already, my hand felt lighter and weird. Edward rested his forehead against mine, "Of course I will keep it safe. And can you keep my heart safe? You know it's yours always." I smiled at him, "Well then, you have double the job, because my heart is always yours as well."

He smiled back at me, and put his hands under my chin and ever so gently brought my face to his so he could kiss me. I leaned into the kiss, trying to pull him closer wishing fiercely that I was strong enough to keep him there forever. He pulled away too soon, always too soon, and smiled down at me sadly.

"Do amazing, like I know you will. I love you, my gorgeous fiancé."

"I love you, too." I whispered as he kissed me one last time and walked out of the auditorium. I felt my lips drop into a slight pout, but it quickly disappeared once I turned back to my friends. "Well, that was quite a show." Danielle said to me teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." I said to her laughingly. "No, it was very romantic. You guys are like straight out of a movie." Jill said laughing. We all laughed, and hung around backstage and ate breakfast until it was time to get ready for the first show.

Everything was a whirl after that, with the first show going flawlessly and quickly. Too soon, the 6:00 show came, and it do went off flawlessly. At intermission, I ran out to the audience to greet my family and the Cullens.

As soon as I spotted them, I ran happily into Edward's arms. I hugged him fiercely, and then once he released me Alice hugged me. Emmet then captured me in a bear hug, Jasper gave my arms a warm squeeze, and Rosalie side hugged me. Esme kissed my cheek and Carlisle also hugged me.

"You're doing so great!" Alice told me happily. I laughed and thanked her, and then moved on to hug my Auntie Linda, Uncle Richard, Auntie Donna, Sheri, my little cousin Ashley, my parents, brother, Auntie Donna Attardo, cousin Danielle, Auntie Lucille, Vanessa, Nicole Degnan and Ashley.

Even Beth was there, but she was currently getting some snacks. I relaxed slightly; I wouldn't have to deal with her until later. Instantly, I felt guilty for thinking that, but it was always so exhausting to be around her, especially with her being determinedly rude to both Edward and me. I was surprised she even came.

After spending most of the intermission with everyone, I raced backstage for the second half of the show. Before I knew it, it was over. My very last recital was over. I fought back tears as I bowed on stage for the last time. The curtain opened, and as Cheryl gave all of the teachers, teacher assistants, and graduating students flowers, I started crying.

I would miss everyone so much. Backstage, I huddled with all my friends and cried my eyes out. I hugged everyone, even though I knew I would see them at my wedding, and I would see Jill, Danielle, Nicole, Allie, and Alanna constantly until then.

When I went back to the audience after the show, I received lots of "good jobs" and hugs. Beth hugged me fiercely, so tightly I thought for sure I would snap in half. "Beth! Beth, careful, you're going to break her."

My Auntie Donna told her gently. I almost laughed out loud as I took in the look on all the Cullen's faces, especially Emmet's. I found it completely amusing that with the seven vampires in attendance, my very strong but very human cousin would be the one to actually harm me.

"Kaitlyn!" Beth said excitedly. "Did you like the show?" I asked her gently. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, very protectively, as if he was afraid she_ would_ break me. Her eyes narrowed slightly at it, but she said, "It was good, but the costumes were kinda revealing, you're so young! And some of that dancing…you're just a little girl!" I felt Edward stiffen slightly and tighten his arm, knowing what was coming.

I tried to keep my voice gently and calm, "I'm not a little girl; I'm eighteen, and I'm getting married. The costumes and dances weren't suggestive for an eighteen year-old." Her expression hardened, and she said, "You're still too young. And look at him! His hands all over you, it's not right. Too young, too young."

I tried to stay calm, but it was getting hard. "Beth, sweetie, we've talked about this…." My aunt broke in, throwing me a sympathetic look. "Look at him! Hands all over her. I bet he forces her to do bad things, I bet he constantly forces her. Too young! And how she acts since she met him! Maybe it's not him. Maybe she's just turning into an easy girl, a slut. No, no, it must be his fault, she was always with you before him. I can't believe their doing this! I have never seen so much scandal, and in your own family! Don't I know it, I'm so ashamed."

Beth was rambling now, the disease overcoming her. She was talking to herself, to the voices in her head, and didn't appear to realize that we could all hear her. I tried not to let it bother me. I tried to remind myself that it was just the disease, but her words cut through me like a knife. I was shaking slightly, I could tell, and I had tears in my eyes.

Edward crushed me close to his chest, knowing what was going on, and said to my rambling cousin, "Beth, I hope you know that I love your cousin very much, and respect her more than anything. I hope you know that she and I both have moral values, and we have not violated any of them. Your cousin is beautiful, and decent, and pure and good."

I could tell he was struggling to keep his voice kind, and that he was angry, angry that she had hurt me. I tried to look up from Edward's chest, and whispered "Beth…." But she didn't answer. She just turned to my aunt and said, "I want to go home." My aunt sighed, shaking her head at her, and gave me a kiss on the forehead, while whispering that she was sorry.

Suddenly, Edward let go of me, and I almost cried out. But then Beth was crushing me again, harder than before, and I really feared my ribs cracking. But she just kissed me on the cheek and then left. I slipped back into Edward's embrace, my family, friends, and the Cullen's silent around us. This was not the first time she had lashed out, nor would it be the last.

"I have a present for you." Edward told me suddenly, obviously trying to distract me. I stiffened slightly, but sighed in defeat. It was part of our deal. Edward went to Church with me on Sundays and I let him buy me no reason gifts and pay for things like dance tuition. Edward believed he had no soul; I believed he spent too much money on those gifts of his.

So, we compromised. He went to Church, but most of the time I saw him watching me instead of paying attention. However, lately I had heard him begin to say the prayers, and it made me happy. I _knew_ that he still had a soul, and I knew I would still have one once I was changed. He wanted to shower me in gifts, and pay my dance tuition, and I didn't complain, but I had said he couldn't get me a new car just because it happened to be Thursday.

I already had a new car, so I put some limits on the gifts. "OK." I said, failing to mask the slight dread in my voice. Edward chuckled, and placed a small box in my hands. I opened it, and inside was the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen. It was white gold, and attached to it were these beautiful, delicate pink ballet slippers charm, lined with diamonds.

"Oh, Edward!" I whispered, still admiring the trinket. I didn't even want to _think_ about what it cost. "You….it's _so_ pretty!" He laughed at my awe, and fastened the bracelet around my wrist. "Thank you." I whispered as I kissed him. "You are very welcome, love." I smiled at him, and turned to talk to the rest of my family.

Alice asked if I could sleepover with her, and my parents agreed, after Carlisle and Esme assured them that I would be staying in Alice's room, which was on the second floor and right next to their bedroom, the whole night. I couldn't stop grinning as I left RIC, with Edward's arms wrapped around me, despite my sadness earlier.

Because the truth was, no matter how sad I got over leaving, I was happier about eternity with Edward. And that was the honest truth.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Thank you again for the reviews! Feedback is really appreciated and helpful! Here's the next chapter. Not many more to go until the end! **

Graduation came quickly too, and there were more tears shed there. I would also see most of my friends up until and at my wedding, but it was the principle of the thing. I would miss everyone and everything so much.

But I was also happy. I knew what I wanted, and it was Edward. I wanted that life, or non-life, as he would say. All of the wedding plans were set by the beginning of June. All the bridesmaids were to be in beautiful gold strapless dresses that Alice had helped me pick out. The reception would be held in a hall with as little windows as possible, although we had picked the date because Alice had foreseen that it would be completely cloudy.

Starting the day after my recital, June 2nd, I spent every day/night with a different family member or friend. That was my plan. I would give my family and friends whole days of one-on-one time with me before I had to leave.

After the wedding, Edward and I would honeymoon in Italy for a week. We would return back to Rhode Island for a day, when I would say my official good bye to my parents, and best friends, and then we would spend a week in New Hampshire setting up the new house. After those two weeks, I would be changed. I wanted to leave my loved ones with only the best memories of me, so I was the picture of kindness to everyone, especially my parents.

Edward was perfect, only really getting to see me at night, when he stayed with me, and very rarely during the day. It was just as well, considering it was sunny most days, and I was grateful that he understood my need to say goodbye in this way.

Most of the days were spent in tears with my friends and family over my leaving, and taking a million pictures. I wanted to remember these human days as much as possible. Edward held me while I sobbed some nights. I _was_ incredibly sad.

I loved everyone so much. I couldn't stand to leave. But I loved Edward more. I loved Edward the most. He was my life now, and this was the only way. I would eventually get to see everyone again, and I would call and e-mail them all the time.

But it would never be the same. I was losing so much, but I was gaining more. I was gaining an eternity with Edward, and a wonderful, loving family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thank you God for cloudy weather!_ I thought happily to myself as Edward and I walked hand-in-hand to my Auntie Donna's backyard, where most of my mom's family was.

It was my cousins Chris and Danielle's combination birthday party, since although the siblings were 2 years apart; their birthdays were two weeks apart. I hugged Chris, who was only a year younger than me, and then kissed Danielle on the cheek while handing both of them their presents from Edward and I. I grinned at that.

I loved that he insisted on us giving presents together. It made it all the more official that he would be a permanent part of my family in just three weeks. I smiled as I went around the yard to kiss each of my family members in turn.

My mother's family consisted of my nana and my mother's three sisters, Lucille, Barbara, and Donna. Lucille was divorced, but had just gotten married to Michael this past Valentine's Day, and two kids LJ, who was married to Nicole, was 31, and Derek, who was engaged to Nicole's sister Danielle, was 28. My Auntie Barbara was also divorced, with three girls, Tanya, who was also 31 and married to Greg, Courtney, who was also 28 and married to John, and Vanessa, who was 22.

My Auntie Donna was married to David and Chris and Danielle were her kids. My mom was the baby of the family. Tanya has a little one year old named Nicholas, and Courtney has a two year old named Brady. It was a big family, and while my aunts, especially Donna, were still a bit hesitant of my decision to marry Edward, I loved my cousins.

I laughed at Edward's slightly disgusted face as we moved to the picnic table to make our plates of food. Leaning close to him, and so none of my family could hear, I whispered to him, "So what are you going to do with the food?" He smirked at me, "You'll see." He took a hamburger and some chips, while I also took a hamburger, some salad, and a few pieces of watermelon.

We sat down with Vanessa, Nicole, Danielle, Courtney, John, LJ, and Derek. As we began to chatter, I watched Edward carefully. It took me a while, but I finally noticed that at vampire speed, after biting off a piece of hamburger, he dropped it into his hand, which was hidden behind the chair, smashed it into dust, and then dropped the dust in the potted plant right behind his chair.

I stifled a giggle at this. Naturally, Edward heard it, and he mock glared at me. I just shrugged innocently, trying hard not to laugh again. My family sat oblivious around us as usual. A little while later, after eating, Edward said to me, "Love, how about we go for a swim?"

I looked at my aunt's icy pool and then back at my fiancé, incredulous. "Are you crazy? It's cloudy and it's going to be freezing!" He smirked at me, "I won't be cold." I glared at him through my smirk, "Oh I _know_ you won't."

Then we both laughed. I saw several of my cousins exchange a look, and I knew they were all wondering what joke they were missing out on. "Please, love," Edward pleaded with me, his eyes smoldering. I tried my best not to look into his eyes, but _of course_ it was impossible and I lost all my will power immediately.

"Fine, " I growled, "But I'm taking my time getting in." He smiled at me, his eyes bright with genuine excitement. I rolled my eyes, but stripped my tank top off, revealing my deep red bandeau bikini top, and then proceeded to kick off my denim shorts, revealing the matching bottoms.

I felt Edward's eyes on me, and smirked smugly to myself. I turned to him, still smirking and thought, _Ha! Serves you right! You did this to yoursel_f.

He smirked back at me, but let a low growl of frustration rumble in his chest, low enough so only I could hear it.

I giggled as he took off his blue t-shirt, revealing his literally rock hard abs and chest. He noticed my sharp intake of breath, and then smirked smugly at me, as if saying, "Now who's the one being tortured."

I just glared at him, and noticed most of the females in attendance were staring at Edward's body with their mouth open, all obviously admiring his muscles, but Edward showed no sign that he noticed.

He waved his hand out towards the pool, obviously telling me to get in. I rolled my eyes at him, and began to test the water with my toes. I shivered. It was freezing. I heard a splash as Edward dove right in.

_Show off._ I thought to him. He laughed out loud, and then jumped up out of the pool, holding his arms out as he walked towards me.

"Want a hug, sweetheart?" he asked me, dripping wet. I scowled at him, while I heard most of my family laugh. "Just get in the water Kaitlyn!" Nicole called out playfully. Edward stepped closer towards me, grinning mischievously. My mouth popped open in disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed playfully at him. He raised one eyebrow at me, and smiled playfully, "Oh, wouldn't I?"

"Edward. Anthony. Masen. Cullen." I said in a deadly voice. He stepped even closer still, so that our bodies were practically touching. "Kaitlyn Mariah Cecilia Bouthillette."

Then, before I had time to react, he grabbed me in his arms and threw us both in the pool, taking special care to make sure I was ok and didn't drown before letting me back up.

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that!" I called after him as he began to swim away from me, obviously at human speed because of the presence of my family.

We laughed as we chased each other around the pool, splashing and trying to tackle each other, with Edward occasionally throwing me up into the air only to land back down on the water. Finally, after I had jumped onto his cold back, and he had turned us around and began tickling me, I admitted defeat, "Ok, ok. You win! You win!"

He laughed and kissed my forehead before releasing me. I suddenly remembered that my family was present, let alone actually existed. I looked around to their faces, ranging from amusement at our playfulness to jealously of it.

I smiled, a bit smug, that my future husband could cause this reaction in the family that normally could care less about what I was doing. But when I looked back to Edward, I noticed he was looking at me with more love than I ever thought possible.

My heart melted and my smug smile turned into a genuine one, and not caring that my family was watching, I pulled Edward into a quick kiss. He was the reason for my happiness, for my life. _He_ was all that mattered.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ok, ok, Edward…what is going on?" I said laughing as Edward more or less dragged me up the stairs and into his room. His gorgeous topaz eyes were bright with excitement, and he had a huge smile on his face.

I had NO idea what was going on, only that Alice had just given me a knowing look when I walked into the Cullen house, and I had to admit I was slightly scared.

Edward sat me down on his leather couch, and turned towards his impressive stereo system. He grabbed the remote in one of his lighting fast movements, and then turned back towards me. "I have a surprise for you."

"Ok….." I said slowly, now getting _really_ scared by the devilish glint in his eyes. This was going to be an expensive surprise. He laughed at my apprehensive thoughts. "Calm down, love. Now close your eyes and just listen."

I did as I was told, and I heard the click of the stereo turning on. "Hero." By Enrique Iglesias started playing. "Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?" I felt a slow, blissful smile form on my face as the lyrics continued, describing our relationship perfectly.

I slowly opened my eyes as Edward sang with the song, "Would you die, for the one you love?" I nodded slowly, and he offered me his hand, swept me into his arms, and began twirling me around his room.

I grinned at him and rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the rest of the song. When it was over, we stayed like that for a long time.

Finally, he broke the silence with, "Do you like our wedding song?" I chose not to respond, knowing he knew exactly what I thought of it, and chose to kiss him lightly on the lips instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mamma Mia, here we go again, my, my, how can I resist you?" Danielle, Nicole Quirk, Taylor and Madeline sang out at the top of our lungs as Edward chuckled at us. We were in his Volvo, speeding toward our new, New Hampshire home. He had insisted that Ashley, Deg, my parents, brother, grandma and nana, as well as my friends in the car with us, come to see the house for the first time.

I wasn't complaining, since by the time I regained control over myself we would probably not be in New Hampshire anymore. Edward told me we were almost there, the house was about 30 minutes away from Dartmouth, had no neighbors, and was situated near the woods. Absolutely perfect for my vampire family and I.

It was exactly one week before I was getting married, and I still couldn't believe it. The six of us were in Edward's Volvo, while my parents, brother, grandma, nana, Ashley, and Deg were in my parents' SUV right behind us.

The Mama Mia soundtrack was in the CD player, and we were having a lot of fun. Ashley's voice came out of my phone after the song ended, "Guys! Enough with the singing! I'm on speaker phone and it's still hurting my ears." We laughed and told her to be quiet. We had been on the phone, each on speakerphone, almost the entire car ride, so that way we could all still talk to each other.

Edward lowered the volume, "Love, you know the house isn't finished inside. No furniture, nothing. But tell me again about your dream house, I want to know." I groaned and turned around to face my three friends in the backseat, and simultaneously leaned towards the phone, "You guys don't want me to bore you with that, right?"

"No, no! We want to hear it!" Everyone chorused. I rolled my eyes as Edward grinned. He knew he had me. "Fine. I want the outside of the house to be a very pretty blue, with white shutters. The front hall should be elegant, yet still cozy. The living room should have a huge couch, a love seat, and a cozy chair to be able to curl up and read in. Of course the T.V. should have all the latest gaming systems for the boys, and all the extra channels for the girls.

"The kitchen should have a counter where we can sit and talk while we eat as well as an island in the middle. The dinning room should be the most formal room, used only for special occasions. Edward should have a piano room on the first floor, big and spacious with his piano in the center, and lots of natural light coming through.

"The second floor, will have our bedroom. The walls and bedspread will be gold, and it'll have a huge window with a balcony that you can walk out onto. The adjourning bathroom will have black and white tile, and a white clawed old fashioned tub, with an old fashioned faucet. Rosalie and Alice's rooms would also be on this floor, and they can do their bathrooms however they want.

"There would also be a dance room for me, with a hardwood floor, one wall completely a mirror, a stereo, and a ballet bar so I could still dance. Carlisle's office would also be on this floor. On the third floor, Carlisle and Esme's, Emmet's, and Jasper's rooms will all be there, as well as a special library room with shelves and shelves of books and cozy chairs to read in.

"And Edward would have a special room for his CD's and music, where he could go to just relax. Your-_our_ siblings can use the extra rooms for their own special purposes, and of course in the backyard Esme would have her garden." I finished finally, finding Edward smiling at me and my friends with wistful expressions on their faces.

"But," I added, "that's the dream house. I understand in reality it might not happen." No one had time to respond, because at this moment we took the turn off the road into the driveway. Edward made me put on a blindfold, and he guided me out of the car. "Ready, love? Now take off the blindfold."

When I did, I found the exact house that I had just spent the last 25 minutes describing-blue with white shutters. My mouth dropped open. Edward led myself and my family and friends, who looked equally as shocked, throughout the entire house-which was set up exactly as I had described.

By the time we had finished the tour, I was crying out of pure happiness. "Thank you so much Edward, I love it! You have no idea what it means to me." Edward chuckled and hugged me close, "Oh I think I have a pretty good idea." He winked at me and I laughed through the tears that were still freely falling.

I was the luckiest girl alive.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N-Hey, guys! Ok, so this chapter is very long, but I just didn't want to make the break! Enjoy this, and can any of you believe Breaking Dawn is out?? I just finished it…and wow. I'd love to hear what you guys thought of it, so feel free to PM for a discussion. Review please! =D**

I saved July 6th, during the day, for Madeline. She had requested that she had the last day, and so I gave it to her. I had been giving my closet friends the last few days and nights anyway, so she would have been around there somewhere.

Last night had been my bachelorette party, a spa day/ karaoke night, and tonight was the rehearsal dinner. This, however, was the only part of the wedding that wasn't traditional. All of my friends were coming over to the Cullen's at 5, and both sides of my immediate family would come at 6.

It was more like a mini-wedding than a rehearsal dinner, but Alice had wanted it that way and I had given her free reign. I was told that there would be slideshows, videos, and speeches in both Edward's and I's honor. I was actually pretty excited about it. I grinned as I walked into the Scamp house, quite possibly for the last time, at least the last time as a human.

I took in the familiarity of it all, this second home of mine. Madeline ran down the stairs happily, chocolate locks flying behind her, and I plopped down on her couch with her, next to her tiny 5 year-old sister, Lily. "Hi Kaitlyn!" she said enthusiastically, her features so similar to her older sister's. "Wanna see what I drew?"

"Sure!" I replied enthusiastically, a twinge of pain shooting through me. I would miss this. I had known Lily since she was born, and used to help Madeline babysit her every Saturday for a long time. After Mrs. Scamp had come to grab Lily, Madeline turned towards me: "Ok, so I had an idea about how I wanted to spend this whole, "last day of freedom" of yours. "

"Ok," I said enthusiastically. Whatever she wanted. "Ok, but this is completely daring and bad-ass." I grinned at her, and said, "Um, of course! I wouldn't have it any other way." She grinned back, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Let's get tattoos, like we always used to say we should." My eyes widened in surprised, but I grinned wickedly at her.

"Hell yes!" I said excitedly. "Really?" she replied, surprised, "I mean I wasn't sure if you would want to. We don't have to, you know, we had said we wanted to get them when we were 14, and we had said 'maybe.' I just kinda figured that this would be a cool secret we could share, since you're leaving and becoming an old married woman."

She winked at me. I laughed."No, no," I assured her, "I want to get this. Actually, I told Edward that I wanted to get one eventually, and he was actually kinda excited about it. Madeline laughed, and said, "Well then, are you ready to be bad ass?"

A few hours later, back at the Cullen's house with the rest of my friends, I was sitting on Edward's lap, when I suddenly jumped up and told him that I needed to talk to him privately for a minute. He followed me up to his room, and I suddenly began kissing him.

He complied, eager but confused, and we somehow, at vampire speed, ended up on the bed, him hovering over me. He broke away, grinning at me, "You should need to talk to me more often."

I laughed and kissed his jaw. "I have a surprise for you." His eyes lit up. "Really? And am I going to like this surprise?" I had done my best to block my thoughts all day, especially now.

"I hope so, " I admitted. Even though when I told Edward I had always kinda wanted a tattoo, just because that was the most daring thing I could think to do and I had always wanted to be daring and he had seemed fine with it, I wasn't entirely sure now that I actually had one.

I was worried he would think it was trashy and love me a little less. _I_ was worried it was slightly trashy. Taking a breath, I slowly lifted my shirt an inch, and pulled the waistband of my jeans down slightly, revealing a small crescent moon and even smaller star, now permanently placed on the flesh right next to my hip bone in black ink.

He followed my gaze, and I heard his sharp intake of breath. Neither of us spoke for a moment. "I'm sorry." I whispered finally, "I understand if you want me to remove it…I should have told you first. I….." I closed my eyes, "Please don't hate me." I heard his quiet laughter.

"Silly girl. I…..it's actually the opposite. It's…incredibly alluring. I'm half considering running us over to City Hall now so tonight can be our wedding night." I felt a surge of happiness from his words. "So you don't think it's trashy?" He was still staring at the tattoo, "Not. At. All."

He bent his lips to kiss it, softly. "It's like…..you are this sweet, charming, caring, funny, lovable, wonderful, warm person. So good. So essentially pure and decent and good. And then you have this, a small sign of rebellion, hidden from the world, from everyone, except me. It says a lot about your personality. There are many facets to it that would surprise many people, even your best friends. You are incredibly daring and brave, more than you know. I love this."

I smiled, extremely satisfied. "So how did this wonderful surprise come about?" I told him the story, ending with, "So only you, Madeline, and of course Alice know. I was supposed to wait until tomorrow night to show you, but I cheated a little. Madeline and I agreed that we won't tell anyone about them, only our husband, in my case, and boyfriends, in hers until we're 21."

I laughed. "And I decided I'm never telling my family. Actually, I don't care. I don't have to tell anyone. Your family can know; that's fine. I like it being a secret between you and me." He smiled at me, and kissed my neck. "You know, you need to have surprises like this more often." I laughed and he continued, "Why this particular design, though?"

I smiled at him, and replied, "Well, I've always loved that symbol. It means "Peace and serenity," which is what I've found with you. And, it was a crescent moon that first night that you stayed, that first day that I found out what you where. It was a crescent moon the night you came back, and the night we became engaged. And tomorrow night, it will be a crescent moon. The star, is a tribute to my old family nick-name, the original plan I had with Madeline, and the brightness in my life that is now there because of you. You said my becoming a vampire would begin the endless nights, and I want that. This represents that."

He smiled at me, and kissed my lips. "You are amazing, my Soon-to-be-Mrs. Cullen." I grinned, and we began kissing again. Suddenly though, there was a loud knock at the door, followed by Alice saying, "I know you two are in there, and I'm glad you like it Edward, but you both have a party to get dressed for." Edward ignored Alice and began kissing my neck. I sighed, quite unwilling to move.

"I saw that! And no you cannot decide to stay in there all night, I'm sure you want to see Katie in the gorgeous dress I picked out." Edward kissed my tattoo softly once more, before reluctantly climbing off me, and opening the door to Alice's now placated face. "Thank you!" She called after him as he walked down the hall, and she grinned slightly evilly at me. "Now, let's get you ready!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat on Edward's lap, grinning wildly and laughing freely at the video that was now playing on the T.V. screen. My entire family and most of my friends were all seated on couches and extra chairs and standing around us, all watching the same video.

We were about halfway through the rehearsal dinner; we had already eaten and we were almost finished with the videos made in mine and Edward's honor.

I had seen one made up of Edward's old "photos" from his family (which in fact, where doctored and photoshoped to make them appear 21st century, one from my family of me, and the one I was currently watching was a photo montage of the past four years made from my LaSalle friends for both Edward and I, though there were obviously more photos of me.

It finished on a shot of us, the graduates, all throwing our hats up in the air. I laughed at the image, and clapped along with everyone else. Edward grinned at me and kissed my cheek, and discreetly touched the spot where my dress fell above my new tattoo. I smiled at him. It had been a very enjoyable day and evening.

Next, a photo montage from my dance friends came on, set to "Low" by Flo Rida and "I hope you dance." I laughed out loud at the first song; our studios "anthem." Pictures that dated back to as young as seventh grade flashed on screen, all taken from recitals, classes, competitions, and our countless get-togethers.

There were our crazy videos and little excerpts of my solos and some of my favorite recital and competition dances. I laughed when it finished, close to tears. The videos had reminded me exactly what I was giving up. But as I looked at Edward's beautiful face, I knew it was worth it, a million times over.

An image of the studio filled the screen suddenly, and I looked at Jill, incredibly confused. "I guess this was on the CD. I'm not sure what it is." I furrowed my brow, but all that was on screen was the dance room and Michelle. "Let's watch it!" Elyse said excitedly. "Yeah, I'm sure it's crazy, knowing us." Rebecca agreed. I smiled at my dance friends; practically the whole competition team was here. Suddenly, I appeared onscreen.

"Gone" filled the room. I stiffened immediately, I knew Edward wasn't particularly fond of watching this solo, due to what inspired it, and neither did I for that matter, despite the fact that it earned me many high golds and even a Platinum. I was still confused though, when was this taken. I felt Edward stiffen underneath me. Then I really concentrated on myself on screen. I gasped in shock.

"Turn it off." I commanded to a confused Danielle. "No." Edward's voice came out low, but hard. I looked into his eyes, ready to protest, but his expression was firm. I sighed, there was no way he'd shut it off. Why did he feel the need to torture himself? I looked at myself closely again, extremely shocked by what I saw. I was wearing tights, a blue sports bra, and dance shorts, completely normally, and I was doing the dance well.

But I was so thin. Too thin, at least five pounds thinner than when Edward had come back. I could literally count the number of bones on what was exposed of my chest, stomach, and back. I had looked awful when he came back, but here I just looked absolutely sick. My expression though, was the worst part. I looked as dead and empty as I had felt, there were deeper bruises under my eyes than ever before, and my eyes themselves were lifeless.

But there was something different in them; the pain that I was trying so hard not to let in was right behind my eyes, struggling to come out. As I watched myself dance, I got goose bumps from the emotions I was portraying on the screen. As the music came to the part the Michelle had been intending to cut, I stopped dancing.

"Great acting Katie, you do that in competition you're going to kill it." The onscreen Michelle told me. The onscreen me cocked my head at her, confused. "What acting?" I asked her in a hoarse voice. It sounded like I hadn't talked in a while. Her expression faltered, "Your…emotion. Your…expression." I smiled a slight, dry, smile, without any humor in it.

"That wasn't acting." She took in a sharp breath, and I saw Nicole and Jill appear on screen. The camera stayed where it was though, and I suddenly remembered what day this was. I needed to stop the tape. NOW. But I was too transfixed on the screen to say anything, and Edward wouldn't listen to me and stop the stupid thing anyway.

Jill walked up to the onscreen me and touched my arm gently, "Hey, let's go to that summer jam concert tonight that you wanted to go to so badly a few months ago, I'm sure we can still get tickets." Onscreen, my dead eyes widened slightly, and I croaked out, "No. No concerts." Jill and Nicole exchanged a look with each other, than the camera, (obviously to Danielle).

"How about that new vampire love story that just came out at the movies?" I made a small gagging sound onscreen, and my eyes widened as I desperately shook my head "no." I looked terrified, and onscreen my hands were almost shaking. It was the only true emotion I had shown this whole video. In real life, my mouth dropped open in shock.

Of course my friends all assumed I had freaked because of the love story part. Only seven people in this room other than me knew the truth. Just then, the part where my dance picked up came on, and I began dancing again, quite obviously fighting back tears. When the end of the song finally came, I slumped to the floor. The camera moved, and Danielle was right beside me, the camera facing up at us. Obviously, she had forgotten about it and put it down. "How about we all go to my house, and we can watch Mean Girls, take crazy pictures, and watch old recitals and competitions, except last year," she added quickly, seeing my expression. Edward had come to my recital last year.

The onscreen me nodded, and slowly got up. "Ok, you're all set." Michelle said, trying to be cheerful. I barely nodded, and walked out of the room, out of camera shot. Nicole and Jill plopped down next to Danielle, and Michelle followed, leaning in close and whispering, "What happened? She's so much worse…."

Nicole took a deep breath, "I know. It all started Thursday, the day she was supposed to leave to go on vacation with _them_. I think knowing that was too much for her to handle. She literally has not eaten a thing since then, and has barely slept. She refuses to. She barely talks to us, and then today-"

Danielle cut her off, "She was with her friend Madeline, and Katie's driving. And I guess according to Madeline, this silver Volvo cut them off. So Katie goes, "Stupid shiny Volvo owner," and I guess she got this wicked weird look on her face, and she like almost smiled, and then, she looked like she was in so much pain and had to pull over because she was crying. So Madeline switched places with her and for the rest of the day she refused to speak."

Jill shook her head slowly, "I thought she was getting better, but she's not. I just don't know how to help her. She needs to let the pain in, needs to deal with it, and she won't. I think it's too much for her." Michelle's mouth was in a thin line, "We don't even know what happened, so how can you help her?" They all sighed, and Danielle seemed to remember then that the camera was on, and shut it off.

The room was silent. I realized that everyone was staring at Edward and me. I also realized for the first time that I was crying. I jerked my head around to look at Edward. His face almost made me cringe outwardly in pain.

It was so twisted in anguish, sadness and self hate. It sent waves of pain through me. "Don't." I whispered at him. "Don't be sad." My voice cracked on the last word, and his eyes met mine. Gently, he lifted me off his lap and back onto the couch, and got up and walked out of the room. I watched him go, the pain still in my eyes.

I put my head between my hands. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but I needed a moment to collect myself before I went to comfort him. If he saw the obvious pain on my face due to his pain, he'd just blame himself more. I was still in shock. I had been so sick. So empty, so lifeless, so…._broken_.

I had forgotten how bad I looked, some small part of the pain, the damage, was still with me, it always would be. But I had forgotten how I looked, because I often didn't think about that horrible summer. It hurt too much, and it hurt Edward even more than it hurt me, if that was possible. Nicole's small hand was suddenly on my shoulder.

"Katie, we are so, so, so sorry about that." I looked up to see Jill, Nicole, Danielle, and Michelle, all looking extremely sorry. I gave them a small smile. "Don't be. I'm not mad, it was an accident, and besides, anything you guys said on the tape was out of concern for me. I could never be mad at you for that." They looked slightly comforted, but Danielle still said, "Is Edward mad at us?" I let out a breath. "No, he's not. He's mad at himself. He still hasn't forgiven himself for leaving. He's just sad. It was a rough time for both of us." I finished in a whisper.

Then I got up and walked out to the other room, where I found Edward sitting at the dining room table, shoulders slumped, head down. He looked utterly miserable. I felt my heart break in two. "Hi." He whispered quietly as I walked into the room. I climbed into his lap, and lifted his chin up so he could look into my eyes.

"Stop. Stop blaming yourself. Stop making yourself miserable, because it kills me to see you like this. I know that was painful to watch, and I'm so sorry. But you need to stop blaming yourself. That was a whole year ago." He looked deep into my eyes. "But you were so broken." He whispered, "Because of me. Seeing your pain, who could I not blame myself? Because of what I did, because of my stupid mistake, I caused an angel to be miserable. I caused the happiest, brightest, most amazing, person I have ever known be sad and lifeless." I shook my head, as tears welled up in my eyes again.

"But I'm not broken anymore. You fixed me. You made me whole again. I'm so happy now, happier than I ever imagined I could be. It's the past; it's over and done with. Here, right now, I'm with the man I love with all my heart, mind, soul, body, every fiber of my being, and I'm about to marry him. That is all I care about. I don't care about the broken girl of last summer. She is not here. She will never come back, ever again."

I began to cry, and he wiped away my tears first with his fingers, then with his lips. He kissed me, and as he pulled back, he whispered in my ear, "I will never forgive myself for that, not as long as I exist. But, I will never do that again, and I will never put you through any pain like that ever again. I promise. And if I could cry, I would be right now. I would be sobbing, and I'm absolutely not ashamed of that."

I cried even more, but out of happiness this time. I leaned in so our foreheads touched, when I suddenly heard a hushed whisper from somewhere behind us, "Are they breaking up? Does this mean the engagements off? Oh I knew something like this would happen." I laughed in disbelief and annoyance; yup that's my mom's sister Donna for you. My godmother apparently has complete faith in Edward and me.

I realized that this whole time Edward and I had been in plain view of my family and friends, and they had obviously been watching, although no one, with the exception of the Cullens, could hear what we were saying. I was completely unashamed. It proved how much I loved Edward, and I couldn't care less if my family and friends saw it.

They should know the full extent of how we felt about each other. Well, maybe not the full extent. The whole vampire thing _was_ a little much to spring on them the night before the wedding. Edward smiled in amusement at my thoughts and kissed my forehead. Reluctantly, I got up, with Edward right behind me, and walked back to the living room. I smiled sheepishly at my family, unsure of what to say. My close friends and most of my dad's side, who had seen extent the full of my pain, had some understanding.

The Cullens, of course, understood perfectly. But my mom's side and my other friends were thoroughly confused as to the amount of gravity of the situation.

What could I say? _Umm, everybody? Sorry about that. You see, my fiancé left me last summer because for some stupid reason he thought I would be better off, then came back because we were both utterly miserable, and then saw the worst of the mess I had been on tape on the night before our wedding, and I had to comfort him because he hasn't stopped blaming himself yet, and whenever he's in pain, I'm in pain, so we had to go work that out . Exactly why did he leave me I me in the first place? Why such a strong reaction? Oh well funny story actually, you see he's a vampire, and his "brother" accidently tried to kill me when I got a cut, and he freaked….no I'm serious. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy. Mom? Dad? What?! No, I don't want to be committed!_

Edward chuckled at my ramblings, and I rolled my eyes, looking to him for help. Edward spoke first to our confused guests, "I'm very sorry about that. As you can tell, it pains me very deeply to see Katie so sad. Quite obviously, this proves how much I truly love her." He gave them my favorite smile, and then turned it to me. I smiled as we made our way back to the couch for the speeches.

They were still slightly confused, but most of them dropped it. The speeches started, and everyone from Emmet to Carlisle to my friends to my cousins to my Uncles made little speeches. We all laughed, and the rest of the evening passed by pleasantly, considering all that had happened. Finally it ended, and all the guests left, except my bridesmaids, who were sleeping over the Cullen's with me.

Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle were having one last "camping trip" before the wedding, (really, a hunting trip to make Edward stronger for the wedding night, even though he had just gone hunting the other day. He was preparing himself). Alice had insisted, well, actually, _threatened _that Edward and I were not to see each other until we were actually getting married.

I sighed in frustration as Edward and I hugged at the bottom of the staircase. Not caring that his family and my friends were watching, I kissed him, fully and deeply on the mouth, and he kissed back, just as enthusiastically, and as sad as I was about the separation. When we pulled back, I whispered, "I'll miss you." He smiled back, and said, "I'll miss you more."

I smiled, "Impossible."

"Well, I love you," he whispered to me. "I love you more." I teased him back. "Absolutely impossible." I smiled as we kissed again, and then Alice was pulling me away from Edward. I pouted. She laughed at my expression, "You two will see each other in 14 hours. Calm down."

She turned to Edward, "I'll take care of her; she's safe." She winked at him, and all of the Cullens, including myself, laughed quietly. My human friends looked thoroughly confused, but let it go. "I'll see you later, my beautiful fiancé." Edward said to me as Emmet more or less pulled him out the door, "I'll be your wife next time you see me." I replied back, grinning.

He smiled that beautiful smile of his, and then left. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ughhh." I let out a low groan as I began to wake up, rolling over onto my back and stretching out. Suddenly, my foot hit something solid. Alarmed, because the leg I had hit wasn't the freezing cold limb I had been expecting, I shot up, looking around frantically.

Deg blinked groggily, "What?" She asked sleepily, rolling over and practically crushing Ashley, who was on her other side. "Ow!" she exclaimed grumpily.

"Deg, don't crush Ashley, then Katie will have an extra groomsmen." My head whipped around to find Nicole Quirk on my other side, and Taylor on the air mattress on the floor. Memories flooded back to me, as I recalled Alice insisting that the four of us take the bed, while her and Rosalie would "sleep" in her room, and giving Impag, Kendra, Danielle, and Madeline Rosalie's room, which had a new king sized bed in it.

Oh my goodness. I was getting married today. Oh my freaking god. A million different emotions hit me at once, the three most prominent being excitement, nervousness, and panic.

"What time is it? What are we still doing in bed? Are the others up? And where the _hell_ is Alice! I'm getting _married_ today!" I screeched suddenly as I jumped over Jill onto the floor to begin pacing.

My friends laughed hard, harder than I found truly necessary, while I simply glared at them. "Relax, hun." Nicole Quirk pleaded with me, biting her bottom lip to keep her laughing in.

"Yeah, what happened to Miss Zen who banged out wedding plans without breaking a sweat?" Deg teased me, as all three of them slowly got out of bed to put their arms around me.

"She's getting married today." I whispered quietly, looking at each of them in turn.

"She's getting married today," Ashley repeated, and I hugged my friends closer.

Alice took that as her cue to "wake us up" and came bustling into the room, Esme, Rosalie, my Mom, and the rest of my bridesmaids in tow.

For the next hour and a half, the room was a blur of activity, as Alice and Rosalie primped me, doing my make-up and fixing up my hair. My friends were helping each other with their hair and taking pictures, while both my moms, old and new, were hovering, helping when and where they could.

Alice shuffled me into the bathroom to help me into my dress, claiming she didn't want anyone to see me in it just yet. She helped me slip into it and then zipped it up, and before sending me back out, she had me turn to see myself in the mirror.

My long blonde hair had been done in perfection, half of it up in an elaborate bun on which a long veil was fastened, and half of it down in waves. My make up was natural, but highlighted my best features, making my green eyes pop and my naturally stained lips more noticeable with just gloss.

The dress itself fit perfectly, it was a bit more of an ivory then pure white, as was common in Edward's time, and there was some beading at the very top of it. There was a gold sash tied at my waist, and my dress ballooned out slightly, with pearl fixings to scrunch the dress up slightly. I had on white open toed stilettos, not that it mattered, because the dress came to the floor anyway.

I was wearing my dream dress, marrying my dream guy, and moving into my dream house….could I get any luckier?

"You look absolutely beautiful, not that I hadn't known you would, but still wow." Alice said, smiling at me. "Come on, let's show everyone." We walked back into the room, my friends already in their strapless gold dresses, their hair up in elaborate up-dos that Rosalie seemed to special in.

My mom and Esme were both wearing a pale yellow- a mix between white and gold. Everyone fussed over me, complimenting me excitedly, and more pictures were taken. I had tears in my eyes as I realized this would be one of the last times I was seeing my friends, and I was so thankful Alice had foreseen it necessary to use waterproof mascara.

Finally, it was a half hour to two, show time, and my dad came up stairs to get us; the limo was here. We all rode together because _of course_ the Cullens had gotten a super stretch limo. As we pulled up to my childhood church, I felt another twitter of nerves, and I longed for Edward. But, only another 15 minutes, and we wouldn't be separated for eternity.

Finally it was time to walk down the aisle, and as the church doors opened, cameras started flashing and there was a collective appreciative gasp. I didn't even turn to see the happy faces of my friends or the tear-stained faces (happy, of course) of my family. I only saw Edward.

In his black tux which contrasted beautifully with his pale skin, and the gold tie that matched my sash. His face was a mixture of pure joy, awe, and almost disbelief. As if he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have me. Ha!_ I_ was the lucky one.

I reached Edward finally, and my dad kissed both my cheeks before handing me off to Edward. I grasped his cold hand, and turned towards Fr. Connerton. The rest of the ceremony was a blur, because all I did was look into Edward's eyes the entire time.

Even when Emmet handed him the rings, when I found my voice to say I do, and when we leaned in for our first kiss as man and wife, I kept my eyes open and on him until the last possible second.

The priest pronounced us man and wife, and we turned to face the church full of our loved ones. When we arrived at the reception, walking in as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, words could not describe this feeling. I was so completely _happy_.

Taylor and Emmet both made toasts in our honor, and then it was time for our first dance as a married couple. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, happily getting as close to him as was possible in a hall full of people. After our dance dinner was served, but we went around to all the tables to greet my family and friends.

Even the Denali coven came, and much to my disappointment, they were all insanely beautiful, especially Tanya. But they were also all very nice, and pleasant to talk to. I took more pictures than I ever had in my life, and most were admittedly with my own camera. I wanted to remember this day forever. Once we had greeted everyone, Edward insisted I eat something, although I was anything but hungry.

We danced a bit more, until my dad wanted the chance to dance with me, and Esme with Edward. Then Carlisle wanted to dance with me, and my mom took the opportunity to dance with Edward. Emmet, Jasper, my brother, all my guy friends, my godfather, and my uncles all wanted their turn with me after that, and Alice, my friends, and my aunts had their turn with Edward. The switching up was broken up by faster songs that everyone danced to in a group.

Finally, I was allowed back with Edward, but we only had two dances before it was time to cut the cake. Edward, very gentlemanly, placed the cake in my mouth, while I took pity on him and spread the cake over his face, rather than force him to eat it.

He laughed and swiped some frosting with his finger and smeared it on my nose. I laughed as he kissed it off gently, bringing more camera flashes. It felt like the paparazzi were stalking me. The evening ended far too quickly at 11:30, and I shed many tears as I said good bye to my loved ones.

Most of them cried too, although I'm not sure if anyone really understood how much of a "goodbye" I meant. As the last guest left, and Edward and I sped back towards the Cullen house in his Volvo, I laid my head on his shoulder. He took one hand off the steering wheel to grip mine, and turned to rest his dazzling gaze on me.

For once, I didn't complain about his lack of attention to the road. I sighed contently, and he squeezed my hand. No words were needed, because he could hear everything I had to say in my head anyway, and I didn't feel words were needed at this moment.

It had been the perfect day, and tonight would be the perfect night.

And that would lead to a perfect forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I was thinking…."

"Uh-oh, we all know what happens when you do that." Edward replied teasingly, tracing his finger down my bare spine once again. The early morning sunlight streamed through his bedroom, and after dozing for a while, I was up, so deep in thought my thoughts were automatically blocked from Edward.

"After Italy, I want to stay here, with you until the very last minute before we have to "register" for Dartmouth. I want more time with my family and friends….and I want more time with my husband as a human." I grinned suggestively at said husband.

Catching my drift, he started kissing my neck, pulling me more fully on top of him. "Oh? And why would that be?" Instead of answering, I decided to show him exactly what I had in mind. Needless to say, he didn't object.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N-Hope you liked the wedding! It took me forever to get it just right! This chapter will finally make the whole "Torrance" thing make sense. Review please! **

_We were in the clearing, the Cullen family and I. They were having another one of their infamous night time picnics in a little clearing in the woods that was behind their house. It was a cool October night, and I was wrapped in a blanket, leaning against Edward's chest in his arms. _

_Suddenly, Alice's expression went blank. Uh-oh. We all knew that look. She had just had a vision. "Someone's coming……now. We have about five minutes until she arrives. She's….not like us." Edward stiffened immediately, and sat me up with him. He kept his arms around me, protectively, and asked Alice, "Do I have enough time to run home with her?" _

_She thought for a moment, the corner's of her mouth turning slightly downward, "No. She'd probably follow. She's not particularly thirsty…..but she's just passing through and she's looking for an easy, quick kill. She's heard about us and is curious." Edward's mouth formed a hard line. I looked around at the others, and they all looked equally grim. _

_He switched our positions around, so he was standing in front of me, blocking me from view. Alice went to stand on my right, Emmet on my left, and Rosalie behind me, protecting me. Carlisle and Esme stood in front of our protective little circle. Side by side, Jasper stayed a little bit off to the side, the first line of defense. After a moment, there was some rustling in the trees in the direction we were all facing._

_Out of them stepped a beautiful vampire, with long black hair and coal black eyes. Her expression wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't friendly either. Edward stiffened even more and blocked me even more from view. _

"_Are you the Cullen Coven I have heard so much about? I'm Torrance." she asked in a low, husky voice. "Yes, that's us," Carlisle replied evenly. She started to say something back, when the wind blew lightly, curiously she sniffed the air. "What's this?" she asked, intrigued, "A human?" _

_I thought you all abstained……" Edward's face, though I could not see it, was in a hard line, and he was glaring at this visitor. "We do," Carlisle said just as smoothly, "She is a friend of ours. Completely off limits." "I see. I don't wish to offend you, I was just passing through and was curious about your coven." She turned to look at Edward suddenly, and smiled a sinister smile. _

"_Well, hello there. I had no idea someone who looked like you could possibly be a vegetarian." Now it was my turn to stiffen. I glared at this gorgeous vampire, and Alice shot me a reproachful look. Right. Not a good idea to mess with the murderous vampire. _

"_Thank you for the compliment. But I'm sorry, I already have someone….." I realized he had read her mind."Surely you can be convinced otherwise….." She glared at Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all in turn."No, none of them," he said in response to her thoughts. Her gaze zeroed in on me. "The human?" she hissed out incredulously. _

"_Your mate is a human? And you'd rather have her than me?" Her eyes narrowed at me again. "She's not even pretty. I don't see the attraction at all. Are you just planning on using her until you get bored with her and then drink her blood?" She taunted at him. Edward let out a snarl and hissed out, "Don't you dare." She let out a laugh. _

"_Ah, a mind reader. And I seem to have hit a sore spot. Perhaps I will drink her blood then, see how you like that…….." This time it was Emmet who let out the snarl; all of the Cullens, even Rosalie, were glaring her, just waiting to attack for their brother and…me, I realized. _

_She let out another laugh and lunged-and in a flash Edward had lunged at her, knocking her about 300 yards backwards. In an instant, she was back, and she and Edward were fighting. "NO!" I screamed, as I went to jump in to get Edward. She couldn't hurt him. I would kill her. _

_Alice held me back as I struggled against her, until I finally gave up and just watched with fearful eyes. They were moving too quickly for me to see, although I could tell that Emmet and Jasper had joined the fight, with Rosalie, and Esme still standing protectively around me, and Carlisle trying to break it up. Finally, I heard a growl of pain, and my heart almost stopped beating._

_If she hurt Edward…………. Suddenly all the motion stopped. I saw Edward on the ground, clutching his arm, and Emmet and Jasper still trying to get Torrance. Without another word, she disappeared into the woods again. Emmet and Jasper ran on not even a second after her. Once they were gone, Alice let me break through her iron-clad grip as I rushed to Edward. _

"_Edward…are you all right?" I knelt next to him, lifting his chin up so I could look into his eyes. "Did the bitch hurt you?" he let out a barking laugh. "I'm fine, she just bit me." I could see a crescent shaped scar on his forearm. My jaw snapped shut. "I'll kill her," I said in a low voice. He laughed again as I stroked his cheek. Carlisle was at his other side, checking him for damage. _

"_Edward…come on we have to get back to the house," Esme said. Once back at the house we waited for Emmet and Jasper to return. Edward held me close to his body, as we sat on the couch, and stroked my arms as I started to shake uncontrollably. At my obvious fear, he let out another growl and hissed out, "I'll murder her." I began stroking his face again, trying to calm him down. _

_I didn't want him going after her again. They returned an hour later, saying they had lost her. "What are we going to do?" I asked Edward in quiet voice. "I had a look into her mind," Edward replied, "She probably won't give up until she has you. She's not used to being denied anything, least of all companionship. She got mad that a mere human"-he smiled at me-"could possibly beat her. She wants to eliminate you out of jealousy." I sighed and buried my face in my hands, "I'm so sorry….it's all my fault that this happened. All my fault your hurt." _

"_It is NOT your fault, Katie," Alice said, "Your right, she is a bitch and we can take her." She grinned at me, and I grinned ruefully back, still not convinced. "Don't worry, you'll stay here for the weekend, we'll work it out with your parents, and we'll track her and get rid of her," Carlisle said. I sighed. _

_Edward lay with me on his couch that night, but I couldn't sleep. I was too afraid. For me, he, his family…so many people I loved could get hurt because of me. I must have dozed off, because at about four in the morning, I was woken up suddenly by Edward sitting straight up. _

"_What………?" I asked fearfully, but he just took me into his arms and in a flash we were in the living room, where the rest of his family was. "She's outside. I can smell her." Jasper told him. "Wait……she's leaving….." Alice's eyes went blank for a moment, then wide; "No!" she cried as she bolted to the front door and wrenched it open. Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme followed, with me trailing after Edward. I heard them gasp before I got out there. _

_Before I could see anything, Edward pulled my face into his chest, and whispered, "Don't look." But I had to. Lying on the ground was a girl about my age, drained of all her blood, not a drop was left. She had blonde hair and green eyes just like…..me. Suddenly though, her body turned into Edward's. Edward, dead and lifeless, never to come back again. And Torrance laughing wildly in the background………….._

"NO, EDWARD, NO!" I sat straight up in bed, clutching the covers to my bare chest. Edward sat up next to me instantly, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked in an anxious voice. Still breathing heavily, I flung my arms around his cold, bare chest and sobbed quietly into it. Sensing I couldn't speak, he read my mind.

"Love, you know that's not how it happened, I'm safe. You're safe." He was right. After discovering the body of the girl who looked so much like me, we went back to the clearing and at my insistence and despite Edward's deep dislike, set a trap for Torrance. She took the bait, thinking it was just Edward and I in the clearing, and the rest of the Cullens ambushed her.

But, not before she had knocked me out cold with a deafening blow that sent me flying across the clearing, breaking a few ribs and leaving me a sprained ankle and plenty of bruises. Edward lunged at her then, with Emmet, Rose, Alice, and Jasper helping. Carlisle and Esme tended to me, but once Edward saw that Torrance was finished, he rushed to my side.

I came to later in the house, and after learning that Torrance had been killed, I burst into tears. Kind of like now. I shivered. "Hey, hey," Edward said, as he pulled me away from his body so he could look into his eyes, "It's ok. You're a Cullen now. It was just a bad dream. Nothing can hurt you anymore." I gave him a small smile. "Not completely, not yet."

He lightly traced his fingers over my cheeks, lips, neck, shoulder and down my arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps. "Soon enough love, one more week." I shivered again, this time with delight. Only one more week and I would be a vampire. I couldn't wait.

It was August 20, the day before we needed to be at Dartmouth, and in the morning, I would say my final goodbyes to my family and friends. I glanced at our room, and noticed the clock said 4:30. Ok, I guess it _was_ morning.

"What's on your mind Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked me teasingly.

"Why don't you tell me, Mr. Cullen?" I smirked at him suggestively.

"Hmm," he said as he read my mind, "Ah, yes. I do believe that can be arranged."

I giggled as he quickly flipped us over so he was on top of me, kissing his way down my neck. I _love_ being Mrs. Cullen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saying goodbye to my family and closest friends, who_ were_ my family, was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life. I can't tell you how many tears I shed that day. My parents were bad, but honestly, Ashley, Deg, Madeline, and Taylor were the worst.

These were my best friends, my confidants, my sisters. They were my rocks, my support system. It physically hurt to leave them. But I knew it had to be done. When we were on the road to New Hampshire, I turned to Edward suddenly, having been blocking him from my thoughts, "You need to die with me in the fire. We need to tell everyone that you died with me."

I took a deep breath. "It'll make them feel better, I think…knowing that you don't have to suffer without me, it will help them." He just nodded mutely, lifting the hand he was holding to kiss my engagement ring and wedding band in turn. "I love you," he whispered. "I know." I choked out between tears.

The week we spent in my New Hampshire dream house was beyond amazing. The Cullens and I bonded as a family, and Edward and I quickly grew even more fond of our _perks_ of being of being a married couple. The night before my change, we made love and just held each other. I told him every single possible detail of my human life, so he could retell me what I didn't remember.

When it was morning, I dressed comfortably in sweatpants and a T-shirt, and lay back on our bed. Carlisle injected me with morphine, and I gulped back tears. Edward looked me straight in the eye, whispering, "I love you, so much Katie Cullen, so much." Then he kissed my neck softly, before biting down.

And then the pain began.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N-Thank you for the reviews! This will be the second to last chapter! I just can't believe it. This takes place about 70 years after the change. And you get Edward's POV in here….I hope I did it justice! Review please!**

I heard him approach me from behind. I already knew why he was here. Alice had told me her vision to support me. Without turning, I began to speak to him, trying to convince him to let me go, "Jill married Connor, and had Autumn, then two years later Aidan, then one year later Jaden.

"But you know that. We were there for that. Danielle and Ryan, three years after having Miley, had Nathan. Nicole and Tyler had Carly five years after Amber. Alanna and Derek had a son, Seth, and then two years later a daughter, Brooke. Allie and Owen had twins, Adrianna and Andrew, and then Sophia, three years later.

"The five of them, my friends, they all have equal partnership in the studio they named after me. Jill is also an elementary school teacher, Nicole was on Broadway for a while. Alanna, had another job, Allie became another job. Danielle dedicated her life to the studio and started her own competition.

"Deg and Jake owned their own pub with an Irish step dancing school in the basement, and Nicole worked for DCYF. In addition to Riley, and Erin, who was born just before we "died," she had Padraiq two years later. Ashley became a psyche professor, and she and Sean have Alexis, and then three years later had Blake.

"Taylor became an interior designer, and she and Brody had Dana and then two years later Kylie. Madeline and Jared had Ainsley, Arielle, and Sophia, all two years apart. Madeline became a high school teacher. My other friends had families and jobs too, but those were the most important.

"You already know that I was Jaden's, Miley's, and Dana's godmother, but did you know that I was supposed to be Padraig's and Sophia's? Did you know that Carly's middle name is Kaitlyn? And Kylie's middle name is Marie and Brooke's Noelle because those were names I wanted to use? I got to be there for the beginning of their families, of their lives, but that's it.

"By now, all of their children have had children, and one or two of those had even had their own children. My cousins have all had children. My brother had a family before he died. My parents, aunts and uncles, most of my cousins, most of my friends have all died.

"And I stayed_ here_. I said goodbye from a distance. But they're the last ones. I need this. I need to be there for the end. I need to say goodbye." He crossed the room, and turned me around to face him, holding me in his arms and stroking my face and my hair.

"Then we'll go say goodbye." And then he held me for a long time, as my body racked with silent sobs, crying the tears that could not come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March 17, 2083

*EPOV*

I looked on at my beautiful wife, her gorgeous, pale face pulled into a sad expression as her golden eyes took in the sights passing by the car windows. I didn't need to read her thoughts to know what she was thinking.

We were back in Rhode Island, back in her home, for the first time in 60 years. I knew it was hard for her. So much had changed, and yet everything was the same. We weren't staying here long, because it was still too risky. Rhode Island was too small, and some of Katie's younger relatives and friends were still alive, along with their relations.

In a gesture that was both extremely frustrating and extremely sweet, Danielle, one of her dance friends, had opened a studio and had named it after her. Therefore, her picture was everywhere, making it harder for us to go anywhere without suspicion.

We were merely here so my love could say goodbye. Alice had had a vision that Ashley and Deg, the last alive of her close human friends, were going to pass away within a week of each other. Katie wanted to say goodbye. She needed too.

It had broken my heart and taken all of my strength to not give into her pleas to go to every single one of her family and friends' funerals over the years. It was, quite literally, one of the only things I didn't give in to her on. After her change, after she wasn't breakable, I gave her everything I hadn't been able to before without hurting her.

When she was human, I had wanted to give her the world, but wasn't able to give her nearly enough. Now that she was a vampire, I could give her everything and anything. Except it seemed, the one thing she truly wanted. I had given in, this time, because Alice had seen no one recognizing us if we wore wigs, and my love's power helping if any one did get suspicious.

"Turn left over here." Her quiet voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I reached out and took her pale hand, smiling down at her. "Eyes on the road, Mr. Cullen." She told me teasingly; knowing as well as I did there was no need. I just smirked at her, but dutifully did as she told me to. Ah, my beautiful wife.

She was still so human-like, that if I didn't witnessed her hunt for myself, I might not have believed she was truly a vampire. From the minute she was done changing, despite her red eyes, she was still my Katie. Her personality was all there.

Many of her human memories resurfaced right away. Her human emotions, everything. She was the same. She recognized me right away, and I was relieved. If she hadn't, if she had turned cold on the inside as well, it would have broken my dead heart. But she wasn't. Her personality was still exactly the same, although her appearance was very different.

Her skin was now pale, her eyes at first red but now wonderfully gold and warm. She was more beautiful than when she was human, although I didn't believe that to be possible. All of her features were enhanced in the best way. Her hair softer and just as golden and long, her body permanently hardened into its perfect shape.

But, more impressing than her hold on her human emotions was her control over her thirst. She was very thirsty at first, but nowhere near mad with it, and she was able to stay comfortable by feeding every two days, every other if a human happened to pass by the cabin. That was the most impressive thing of all.

In self control that rivaled Carlisle's, my love has never tasted human blood, and was even able to go home to her family for Christmas. Necessary precautions were taken, naturally, and she hunted every night and didn't stay in her parents' house, but regardless.

She was amazing. She still is amazing. She came up with a system to help her control herself. In the beginning, when it was so bad she couldn't think properly if a human happened to be within a few miles radius of the cabin, I pinned her under me and whispered to her ,"No Kaitlyn. They have a family. They have a job. They love movies, and beaches, and their going on vacation next week…..etc" I reminded my love that they were people, and she was able to control herself.

When she was better at resisting, she repeated the mantra in her head, making up stories for whatever human had tempted her. For the longest time we all thought that that was her power. Her humanness. Humans didn't feel the same aversion to her as their instincts told them to feel to the rest of our kind, and they were as drawn to her as they were when she was human.

It helped us blend in immensely, because people just naturally trusted her. But it wasn't until we went home to her family for Christmas did I realize what her power was. My Katie can look into your eyes, and make you believe any lie she tells you. No, actually, that's not correct.

She can _hide_ herself in a way. She can't convince that the sky is green, or that you love someone you shouldn't, but she told her parents and every one of her loved ones that her eyes were still green, or that she eats when she doesn't.

None of us had discovered it, because she had no need to lie to me or anyone in our family. She wasn't even aware of it herself, until I realized what would happen to her human family's minds whenever she would look into their eyes and lie.

Even now, over 70 years after being a vampire, she still hasn't gotten used to her power, and feels guilty manipulating people. It is extremely necessary to our secret remaining hidden however, and that power coupled with her lingering human-ness makes it that much easier to stay in any one place longer.

So that's what we had been spending our two weeks doing. Saying goodbye. The final goodbye. We had already gone to all the cemeteries, and the other special places. Deg's wake was tonight, and Alice had predicted Ashley's would be in a few days. We would leave after hers. I let go of Katie's hand as she walked to the edge of the beach, where the water was coming in.

"You're sad. I'm sorry. Just think, if you hadn't fallen in love with a monster like me, you could have stayed here. You could have had a full life." I finished off sadly, though I had meant it as a half-joke. It made me unbelievably happy that I had changed Katie. Too happy.

I was selfish for wanting to change her, which was why I resisted in the beginning. I wanted her to have a normal life; I did not want to steal her soul. But I knew she couldn't live without me, just as I cannot live without her. I was so happy I had changed her, because that meant forever.

She put her hand on my cheek, and tilted my face to look at hers, "If you're a monster, than so am I. And I don't regret it. What would have happened if we had never gotten close, if I hadn't tried to talk to you? I would have spent all of senior year with my friends. I would have gone to prom with some guy that maybe I loved, but not truly. I would have gone to school somewhere in Massachusetts. I would have taught at the studio, and been a psychologist. I would be married now, and maybe dead, but maybe not.

"I would have met a man that I loved, but not like I love you. I would have loved him with only part of my heart, although I would not now that. I would have had three kids. I would have named them Naomi Rose, Noah Robert, and Riley Nicole. They would have married and had kids. I would possibly have great-grandchildren by now. I would be content, but not happy. Never truly happy. Because there would always be something missing in my life.

"Something I couldn't put my finger on, that I wouldn't consciously notice it absence. But it would be missing, and late at night, as I tried to sleep, I would always wonder what the piece could possibly be, and if that gorgeous boy from junior year, the one that fascinated me so much, could have possibly filled it. In my dreams, I would realize what I never could while I was awake. That it was you who could fill the hole. We were made for each other, Edward."

I kissed her then, her words elating me. We stayed on the beach for a long time, holding each other and Katie replaying memories in her head.

Finally, when it was time to get ready for the funeral, we drove back to the hotel and put on our wigs. I felt Katie tense up as we entered the funeral home, and I squeezed her left hand for reassurance, feeling the spot where her wedding band and engagement ring normally were.

She had taken them off for the funeral, because we were supposed to be seventeen, and that would look too suspicious. Besides, the ring was one-of-a-kind, and even in their old age, her human friends would surely recognize it.

We went into the receiving line, and as we knelt beside the body to pray, I saw my wife's body shaking with silent sobs at the sight of her best friend's body. I longed to gripe her hand tightly as we stood up, supporting her as we went through the line to her children and younger sisters, Emily and Kelsey.

We told them that we were some distant relative's kids, and due to Katie's power, no one questioned us. She stopped short when she saw Ashley, sitting in a corner, surrounded by her family, with Katie's friends Becca and Cait next to her.

She passed by them, but as she did Ashley said, "Excuse me, I'm sorry but you just look so familiar." She turned to face her, smiling sadly. "Really? That's strange. Nicole Degnan was my great-aunt."

Ashley nodded, but Cait tilted her head. In her thoughts, she was trying to figure out who Katie was. "I know." Becca said, "You look just like Katie." I heard my wife's sharp intake of breath, undetectable to human ears. Katie looked straight into their eyes, each in turn, "I'm not Katie; I'm…Naomi. And this is my brother, Noah."

Becca and Caitlyn nodded, but Ashley cocked her head at the names, and she was thinking that those had been the names Katie wanted to use for her children. "Is…is Katie the one that my aunt always talks about? The one she set up the memorial to in the pub?" Ashley smiled, memories playing in her head.

"Yes. She was our best friend. She was such a beautiful dancer, such a good friend." I saw my wife's expression change, but she quickly composed it, "You know, I never heard the full story, can you…tell me about it? About her?" I stayed silent this whole time, and I would continue to do so.

This was her closure. She needed this. Caitlyn spoke this time, "She was so full of life, we all loved her so much. When she was 18, she married the love of her life, Edward. We were all a little confused, but looking back I'm glad she married him young. They got 12 years together before they were both killed in a fire."

"So when your aunt and uncle bought the pub, they decided to name it after her, and make the memorial. " My wife nodded slowly. "I would love to visit the pub sometime. We live out of state, and I've always wanted to go."

Ashley said, "Okay. Come by tomorrow, around noon, after the funeral. I'll have my son give you the address. "Blake!" I saw that Katie's jaw dropped mentally. This was her godson, who she had gotten to meet before leaving forever.

He wrote down the address, which was needless, because we already knew where it was, but of course he couldn't know that, and said "You know you do look like her. I've only seen pictures, because I was too young to remember her, but she was my godmother." Katie just nodded, obviously too overwhelmed to speak.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N-This is it. The last chapter. I'm a little bit sad to finish this story, but very proud to have actually finished it. I've written some things from other's points of views, and if anyone wants me to post them separately just ask in a review, and I'll be happy to! I want to thank you all for reading my story and taking your time to review and sticking with me. Thank you, thank you, thank you! =D**

I helped Ash into the pub, and I had to work very hard not to stare at her too much. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Me having to help Ashley into a building. Ashley being too old to be able to walk herself. It was so odd, so surreal.

It was also surreal to not run up to her and hug her as soon as I saw her. She gave me a tour of the pub, which was closed due to the early hour, although I could have walked through this place blind-folded. I had secretly visited it quite a few times.

"So it's stayed in the family all these years?" Ashley smiled, "Yes. We wanted to make sure the partnership continued the best it could. My husband and I bought in once the kids were out of the house. It's on the third generation now, the grandchildren." I just nodded, amazed. Kbout's Pub. Who would have thought?

In the main room, there was a picture of me doing a move from one of my solos, and a small plaque underneath it, noting how long I had danced for and all my accomplishments before I "died."

But smack in the middle, of the office space was a picture of all of us, the gang, at my wedding. If I had tears to cry, I would have been bawling right now. Instead, I turned towards Ashley and let her continue the tour. As she did, she shared some of her best memories of us.

As we stopped in the main lounge room, the big room, and she sank into a chair in there, I knelt in front of her so I was eye level. She was dying tomorrow. Alice saw it.

Late at night, actually, in her sleep. I needed to give her the closure I had gotten. I needed to give her something for her pain. "Ashley." I whispered to her. She cocked her head at me, and said, "Yes Naomi?"

I took a deep breath and slowly reached up to pull my wig off my head. We were alone. Edward was close by, I knew, but he would understand why I needed to do this. I shook my golden hair free, and Ashley gaped at me, speechless.

"Hi. No, you're not crazy. I'm Katie. I'm here." She reached out a wrinkled hand to touch my cheek, seeing if I was real. "But….Katie died. I went to her funeral." I swallowed and smiled kindly at her, "I didn't say I wasn't dead, just that I was here." Her eyes widened, "Are you a ghost?"

I forced back a laugh. She was close. Wrong, mythical creature though. "No," I whispered, "An…an…angel. I…I was sent to tell you that you don't have much time left. This isn't meant to frighten you; you will be welcomed into heaven with open arms."

I knew in my heart, as still as it was that this was true. I wasn't even using my power on her at this point. I needed her to believe me on this, without help. If it came down to it, I could fix the situation easily. But I needed her to believe this.

"Get everything in order; tell your family you love them without tipping them off. Say goodbye like I never was able to." My voice broke, and she hugged me, "Oh, I knew it was you. For a split second, when I saw you in the funeral home, I was sure you were an angel."

I hugged her tightly, but not as tightly as I really could have, knowing what my strength was against hers. I pulled back, and tears were running down her cheeks. I smiled sadly and said, "I miss you, Ashley. And I love you. I love you all, so much."

"I miss you too, more than you know. And of course I love you; we named a pub after you for Christ sake!" I laughed shakily at that. She smiled. "How much time do you have left with me?" I laughed, and said "I'll still be here when Alexis comes to pick you up. I will put my wig back on though, and you have to pretend that I'm Deg's great-niece Naomi, okay?" She nodded.

"And…Noah…that's Edward isn't it?" I smiled sadly, "Yes. He was always my angel when we were alive. And now he really is one." We talked for another half hour, and she filled me on the parts of her life I didn't know. She asked me if I had been reunited with my grandpa, and I told her I had. I felt bad lying, but I needed her to have peace, to have closure.

I laughed a little to myself, knowing full well that once she did enter heaven, she would know everything. She would know that I wasn't an angel, despite what Edward said. I just hoped she, along with everyone else in my human life that had gone to heaven, could forgive me.

Finally, Alexis came, and I put my wig back on. We walked out of the studio, and before she got into the car, Ashley hugged me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her, again, knowing if I could cry how the tears would be falling down my cheeks so quickly right now.

I got into my own car, and watched as Ashley and her daughter pulled out of the parking lot. A moment after they were gone, Edward was in the car with me. "I'm sorry." I told him, knowing full well that he knew what I had done.

He responded by pulling me into his lap and hugging me tightly to his chest, "Don't be. You gave closure to one of your best friends, and yourself. You did nothing wrong." He tipped my face up to his, and kissed me softly, before whispering in my ear, "Besides, you already are an angel, my angel."

And so we stayed like that, until my dry sobs stopped, together, where we would stay for the rest of eternity.


End file.
